Broken Winged Angel
by ttalgibaek
Summary: Hanyalah berisi sebagian kisah mengenai lembaran hidup keluarga kecil Park yang menggemaskan. / CHANBAEK. / Yaoi. MPreg. BoysLove. / Family Life.
1. Page 1 - Morning Sickness

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. YAOI. MPreg. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Pagi menyongsong sesaat setelah bulan hampir melimpahkan tugasnya dengan sang mentari. Tapi bahkan saat itu bulan belum sepenuhnya pergi ketika mata indah itu terbuka pelan. Matanya melirik pelan pada jam yang menggantung rendah di ruangan yang menjadi tempatnya tidur ini. Sipitnya mengerjap beberapa kali untuk memperjelas pandangannya yang masih buram.

Tak cukup dengan itu, ia menyempatkan diri untuk menguap kecil saat matanya menangkap jarum pendek pada angka 5. Masih terlalu dini untuk melakukan aktivitas normal, tapi merupakan waktu yang tepat untuknya melakukan aktivitasnya yang baru.

Dikatakannya baru karena statusnya yang memang baru saja berubah saat dia menerima lamaran dari seorang pria yang sangat disayanginya. Park Chanyeol namanya. Pria itu membuatnya melahirkan seorang laki-laki mungil yang kini telah berusia 5tahun.

_Oh tidak_, bukannya ia tak suka dengan kenyataan itu, hanya saja Baekhyun kesal dengan kenyataan bahwa kini pria itu juga telah menumbuhkan satu benih lagi dalam rahimnya. Bukan juga karena ia tak mau memiliki anak lagi, tapi anaknya yang pertama masih terlalu kecil untuk memiliki seorang adik.

Anak itu sedang aktif-aktifnya dan mudah merengek jika ia tinggalkan. Mengingat hal itu membuat Baekhyun seketika menjadi mual. Sebenarnya rasa mual itu jugalah yang membuatnya terbangun pagi ini.

Baekhyun bangkit dari rebahannya dan melangkah cepat menuju kamar mandi.

_Morning sickness_nya kali ini lebih parah daripada kehamilannya yang pertama dulu. Mualnya tidak akan hilang jika semua yang ada di lambungnya belum terkeluarkan. Tak sampai disitu, kepalanya juga akan terasa pusing dan membuatnya lemas bukan main.

Suara muntahan Baekhyun menggema hingga keluar ruangan yang diisinya. Hal itu membangunkan Chanyeol yang langsung dengan gesit berlari ke arah dimana suaminya berada.

"Sayang..." Chanyeol masuk dengan tergopoh. Tangannya bergerak lembut untuk mengurut tengkuk suami mungilnya yang ternyata belum selesai dengan muntahnya.

"Sudah, Chan…" Setelah merasa cukup, Baekhyun melirih dan segera membasuh mulutnya di wastafel.

Chanyeol tanpa kata langsung menggantikan kegiatan itu dengan tangannya. Setelah bersih, pria itu merangkul bahu yang lebih mungil.

"Pusing~" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun berucap lirih dengan sedikit rengekan di akhir. Tangannya terangkat untuk melingkar di punggung suaminya dan meringkuk nyaman disana.

Chanyeol mengusap rambut suami kecilnya dengan lembut. Rambut indah itu kini lepek karena kesayangannya telah berkeringat banyak. Dia jadi tidak tega untuk meninggalkan Baekhyun pergi bekerja.

"Kugendong, hm?" Bisiknya di telinga Baekhyun yang segera ditanggapi dengan anggukan pelan.

Chanyeol menggendong lelaki mungil itu menuju ranjang. Dibaringkannya tubuh ringan itu di tengah ranjang, lalu selimut ia tarik untuk menutupi seluruh tubuh hingga leher.

"Tidurlah lagi." Chanyeol duduk di pinggir kasur dan mengelus rambutnya dengan gerakan yang membuatnya mengantuk. Tubuhnya juga lemas dengan kepala yang berat.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk menanggapinya.

Matanya sudah terpejam saat ia berkata, "Aku akan tidur beberapa menit lagi. Bangunkan aku setengah jam dari sekarang."

Chanyeol menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Tidak, sayang. Kau boleh tidur sampai siang. Aku tahu kau kelelahan karena kemarin Jiwon terus rewel sampai malam."

Yang diajak bicara membuka matanya lagi. "Tapi hari ini Jiwon sudah kembali masuk sekolah, Chanyeol. Aku ingin membuatkan sarapan dan bekal untuknya." Baekhyun menatap sayu pada suaminya. Ada gurat kelelahan pada wajahnya.

Tapi Baekhyun tahu bahwa suaminya bahkan lebih kelelahan karena seharian bekerja dan baru pulang saat malam menjelang, ditambah lagi terkadang ia harus lembur untuk beberapa jam setelahnya.

"Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Hanya istirahatlah, oke?" Ucapnya dengan senyum meneduhkan.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya. Ia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk berdebat jadi yang bisa dilakukannya hanya mengangguk patuh. Kemudian kedua matanya ia pejamkan bersiap untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya.

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara pintu tertutup. Tangannya langsung meraih ponsel miliknya dan diam-diam memasang alarm.

**[***]**

Alarm yang dipasangnya beberapa menit lalu benar membangunkannya. Ya, _secara paksa_. Baekhyun merasa bahwa ia baru saja bermimpi, tapi alarm sialan itu mengejutkanya!

_Siapa juga yang menyuruhmu memasang alarm, huh?_

Setelah menggerutu pelan, dia mendudukkan tubuhnya dan menurunkan kedua kakinya lewat samping kanan kasur. Mulutnya berdesis saat kepalanya masih saja berdenyut ngilu. Baekhyun tak memperdulikannya dan segera beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Tujuannya adalah untuk menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya.

Selesai dengan itu, lelaki hamil itu berjalan keluar untuk memanggil Chanyeol. Saat sampai, matanya menangkap sosok tinggi itu tengah berkutat dengan dapur. Tapi setelah mendekat, Baekhyun dapat menangkap raut gelisah dan bingung di paras tampan itu.

Ia terkikik lucu hingga sang suami menyadari kehadirannya dan menyengir pelan.

"Hehe, aku baru ingat jika aku tidak bisa masak, Baek." Chanyeol menyengir bodoh dan melangkah mendekati Baekhyun.

Lihatlah, bahkan pria itu sepertinya lupa jika tadi ia berkata akan mengerjakan semuanya. _Jadi apa saja yang telah suaminya itu kerjakan sedari tadi? _Baekhyun juga dapat melihat jika anaknya belum terbangun dari tidur lelapnya.

Baekhyun mendecih main-main lalu mencebikkan bibirnya kesal. "Tentu saja tidak bisa. Bisamu kan hanya menyemburkan sperma dalam rahimku!"

"Eh? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"

"Apa?!"

"Kau terdengar seperti memancingku untuk mengisi lubangmu sekarang juga, sayang~"

"Apa sih! Mandi saja sana, dan menyingkir dari hadapanku!" Balasnya galak.

"Hm? Jadi kau ingin kita melakukannya selagi aku mandi?"

"Chanyeol!"

"Apa, sayangku~"

"Kubilang minggir!"

"Jadi aku harus minggir kemana, sayangku? Dapur atau kamar mandi, hm? Bukankah kita belum pernah melakukannya di kedua tempat itu?" Chanyeol mengenyitkan dahinya serius.

"Terserah!"

"Oh oke. Jadi intinya kau ingin aku mandi sebelum kita melakukannya di dapur, begitu? Baiklah."

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk melempar sandal ruangan yang dipakainya tapi suaminya itu sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya yang mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan Park sialan itu! Bisa-bisanya dia berkata hal yang menjijikan seperti tadi—"

"—membuatku ingin saja!"

"Hihihi." Kikiknya pelan sambil menangkup belah pipi tembamnya yang memerah.

**[The End of Chapter]**


	2. Page 2 - Worried

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. YAOI. MPreg. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

"Oh oke. Jadi intinya kau ingin aku mandi sebelum kita melakukannya di dapur, begitu? Baiklah."

Baekhyun sudah bersiap untuk melempar sandal ruangan yang dipakainya tapi suaminya itu sudah berlari pergi meninggalkannya yang mendengus kesal.

"Apa-apaan Park sialan itu! Bisa-bisanya dia berkata hal yang menjijikan seperti tadi—"

"—membuatku ingin saja!"

"Hihihi." Kikiknya pelan sambil menangkup belah pipi tembamnya yang memerah.

"Papa…"

Suara sengau itu menghentikan segala imajinasi liar seorang Park Baekhyun.

"Oh, sayang, kau terbangun!" Baekhyun segera berlari kecil ke arah anaknya.

Jiwon terlihat mengusap pelan matanya dengan gerakan yang lucu membuat Baekhyun terkekeh gemas. Tangannya mengangkat bocah kecil itu dalam gendongannya. Baekhyun menggoyangkan badannya pelan dan menepuk-nepuk punggung kecil itu.

Dia memang masih suka memanjakan Jiwon seolah anak itu baru saja berumur 2tahun. Itulah mengapa Baekhyun merasa statusnya sebagai seorang ibu baru saja dimulai. Tentu saja karena ia sangat senang menjalankan perannya sehingga tidak merasa bahwa dirinya telah melewati 5tahun itu dengan tidak mudah.

"Papa, Jiwon masih mengantuk~" Rengeknya pelan.

"Eyy, anak Papa tidak boleh malas, dong. Ingat kalau hari ini Jiwonie akan mulai bersekolah?" Baekhyun menatap wajah anaknya dengan binar di matanya.

"Hng—Tapi hari ini Papa antar aku ke sekolah, ya?" Kedua mata bulat itu mengerjap lucu penuh harapan.

"Hm, bagaimana ya. Hanya jika Jiwon mau mandi dan memakai baju sendiri." Ucapnya tersenyum lebar setelah berpura-pura berpikir.

"Ya! Ya! Jiwon akan mandi sendiri!" Anak itu terlonjak senang dan menggeliat turun dari gendongan Papanya.

Mandi sendiri itu artinya ia bisa bebas bermain di _bath-up_—

"EIts, tapi dilarang bermain terlalu lama, oke?"

—_tapi sepertinya tidak untuk kali ini._

Jiwon mendesah sedih, tapi kemudian mengangguk pelan. "Ya, Papa." Mata lucu itu menatap Baekhyun dengan sorot patuh membuat yang ditatap tersenyum puas. Tak lupa menghadiahi usapan pelan pada puncak kepala anaknya.

"Anak Papa memang yang paling pintar~" Juga suaranya yang dibuat mendayu dalam melontarkan pujian.

Jiwon menyengir kecil lalu segera berlari semangat menuju kamarnya. Pujian Papa-nya lah yang membuatnya senang bukan main. _Papa-nya terlihat cantik saat melakukan itu._

Sedangkan Baekhyun masih tetap mempertahankan senyumnya dan bersenandung pelan menuju ke dapur. Badannya masih lemas tapi tingkah laku Jiwon benar selalu membuatnya semangat meski harus menambah kelelahannya.

30menit kemudian Baekhyun selesai dengan masakannya. Chanyeol membantunya memindahkan piring ke meja makan karena melihatnya yang hampir menjatuhkan piring tadi. Jadilah ia hanya duduk di meja makan bersama Jiwon yang baru saja bergabung dengan dasi yang berantakan.

Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Dia tahu anaknya itu pasti kesusahan mandi sendiri dan memakai baju. Pasti juga anak itu keasyikan bermain saat mandi sampai membutuhkan waktu lama untuk datang ke meja makan.

"Sini, sayang, Papa benarkan dasimu." Baekhyun mengulurkan tangannya ke arah Jiwon yang telah duduk di kursi samping kanannya.

Dia membenarkan dasi itu dengan telaten. "Nah, sudah rapi!" Serunya riang.

"Terimakasih, Papa." Balas Jiwon dengan nada tak kalah ceria dan menghadiahkan satu kecupan ringan di pipi kanan Papa-nya.

Baekhyun terkikik dan meminta ciuman lebih dengan menyodorkan pipi kirinya yang langsung disambut antusias oleh anak itu. Mereka terkikik bersama setelahnya.

Bertepatan dengan itu, Chanyeol baru saja datang membawa piring terakhir ke meja makan.

"Wah, pagi-pagi sudah bermain tanpa mengajak _Daddy_, huh?" Nadanya terdengar kesal yang dilebih-lebihkan, juga bibirnya yang berubah cemberut.

"_Daddy_ mau ciuman juga?" Balas Jiwon dengan tersenyum polos.

"Hm, hm." Anggukannya terlihat bersemangat membuat Jiwon dengan cepat memberikan kecupan ringan di dahi ayahnya yang menunduk di sampingnya.

"Papa?"

"Ya, sayang?"

"Ciuman dari Papa mana?" Jiwon mengernyit bingung dengan ekspresi menunggu.

Mendengar hal itu, Chanyeol langsung menyeringai membuat Baekhyun bergidik di tempatnya.

"Kalau untuk _Daddy_, sih, Papa akan memberikannya saat di kamar, Ji." Chanyeol menyaut asal yang langsung dihadiahi pelototan dari Baekhyun.

Jawaban itu membuat Jiwon semakin bingung. Saat akan bertanya lebih lanjut, Papa-nya sudah lebih dulu menyela perkataannya.

"Sudah, sudah. Sekarang lebih baik Jiwon segera makan jika tidak ingin terlambat, oke?" Peringatan Papa-nya membuat Jiwon cemberut.

Saat Jiwon dan Chanyeol telah mulai menyuapkan makanan mereka masing-masing, Baekhyun beranjak dari kursinya.

"Kau mau kemana, Baek?"

Bahkan pertanyaan Chanyeol pun tidak dijawabnya. Langkahnya ia bawa menuju dapur untuk menyiapkan Jiwon bekal. Ia terpaksa harus mengabaikan pusingnya yang semakin bertambah saat memasak tadi.

Tubuhnya lemas sekali sesaat setelah menutup bekal milik Jiwon. Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan menyandarkan tubuh lelahnya pada _counter_ dapur. Tangannya memijit pelipisnya yang sedari tadi ia abaikan denyutannya.

Chanyeol datang tak lama setelah itu. Ia memperhatikannya dalam diam dan segera merangkul lehernya lembut.

"Oh? Kau sudah selesai sarapan?" Tanyanya yang terkejut dengan kehadiran Chanyeol.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu. Kau sudah sarapan? Kenapa malah kesini, hm?" Tanya balik Chanyeol.

Dia dapat melihat kalau suaminya itu terlihat lemas dan ia tahu kalau Baekhyun memaksakan tubuh lemasnya untuk memasak sarapan tadi. Ditambah sekarang tidak sarapan dan malah melakukan pekerjaan yang lain.

"Aku membuatkan bekal untuk Jiwon. Dan aku tidak ingin makan karena perutku masih mual…" Setelah berkata demikian, Baekhyun menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar suaminya itu.

Chaanyeol menghela nafas mendengarnya. "Sudah kubilang kau istirahat saja. Kalau soal makanan aku bisa membelinya di _caffe_ dekat sekolah Jiwon jika memang mendesak."

Tangan Chanyeol dengan sabar mengelus punggung mungil itu.

"Ah, benar! Aku harus bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Jiwon sekolah—"

Chanyeol mencekal lengannya saat ia bersiap melangkah pergi.

"Istirahatlah, Baek. Wajahmu sangat pucat." Tuturnya pelan berharap Baekhyun mengerti bahwa ia mengkhawatirkannya.

"Tapi, Chan, aku sudah berjanji akan mengantarkan—"

"Tidak. Aku yang akan mengantarkan Jiwon." Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun dan menambahkan tatapan tajam di akhir.

Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas. Jika Chanyeol sudah memaksa dengan raut seperti itu, tidak ada yang bisa dilakukannya selain menurut perkataan suaminya.

"Baiklah." Ucapnya lesu.

**[***]**

Chanyeol sudah membaringkan suami mungilnya itu di ranjang. Sekarang bagian yang tersulit adalah membujuk Jiwon.

Anak itu terus saja merengek ingin diantar oleh Papa-nya meskipun ia sudah menjelaskan keadaannya. Tentu saja anak berumur 5tahun itu tidak akan paham.

"A-aku ingin Papa! Papa, hiks—"

"Jiwona, sudah kubilang Papamu itu sedang sakit! Biarkan dia beristirahat sebentar, nak. Biar _Daddy _yang—"

"Ta-tapi, a-aku juga ingin diantar oleh Papa! Hiks," Jiwon masih terisak kencang membuat Chanyeol mengerang frustasi. Hampir saja dia kelepasan dan membentak anaknya.

"PAPA!" Jiwon turun dari kursi dan berlari bersemangat menuju Papa-nya yang baru saja keluar dari pintu.

Chanyeol semakin frustasi saat Baekhyun justru keluar dan menggendong anaknya yang menangis. Lelaki mungil itu terlihat segar dan tercium bau wangi dari tubuhnya.

"Papa… Papa sudah berjanji a-akan mengantarku se-sekolah, hiks," Bocah kecil itu masih sesenggukan meski sudah memeluk erat leher Papa-nya.

"Sssttt, sudah, cup cup. Papa hanya mandi sebentar tadi, sekarang diamlah, hm? Papa akan mengantarkanmu." Baekhyun menepuk pelan punggung anaknya. Kemudian tatapannya bertemu dengan bulat kemerahan milik suaminya.

Tentu saja Chanyeol menjadi murka saat mendengarnya. Suaminya itu benar-benar tidak menuruti perintahnya. Chanyeol bahkan hanya menyuruhnya untuk istirahat sebentar saja, tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan si pembangkang itu?!

Tatapannya semakin menajam saat netranya menangkap Baekhyun terus saja membujuk Jiwon untuk tenang, sedangkan Chanyeol tahu kalau tangan Baekhyun sudah gemetar karena terlalu lelah.

Pria itu membuang pandangannya. "Cih, terus saja manjakan anakmu itu dan mengabaikan perintahku." Chanyeol mendecih kesal.

"Kau bahkan tidak peduli dengan dirimu sendiri, jadi untuk apa dari tadi aku mengkhawatirkannya secara berlebihan?!" Lanjutnya dengan kalimat _retoris_ yang kasar.

Setelah berkata seperti itu, Chanyeol segera berlalu pergi dengan membawa jas kerjanya.

"Chanyeol!"

Dan bahkan mengabaikan panggilan dengan nada bergetar itu.

Seharusnya Baekhyun memang menuruti perkataan suaminya untuk berhenti mengabaikan kesehatan tubuhnya. Lagipula dia bisa saja mengantar Jiwon esok hari ketika tubuhnya memiliki energi berlebih.

Baekhyun menghela nafas pelan dan tersenyum kecil ke arah anaknya yang sudah berhenti menangis. Anak itu sekarang tengah menatapnya dengan bibir yang cemberut.

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan dan berseru riang, "Ayo kita berangkat!" Tak lupa tangannya yang terkepal melayang penuh semangat ke udara.

"_Kajja_!"

**[The End of Chapter]**


	3. Page 3 - Nope

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**MPreg. BoysLove. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Seusai mengantarkan Jiwon ke sekolah, Baekhyun bergegas pulang dengan menaiki bus. Biasanya ia akan menaiki _taxi _jika mengantar anak itu sendiri atau mungkin diantar pulang Chanyeol jika mereka mengantar bersama. Tapi sayangnya ia tadi terlalu terburu-buru hingga lupa membawa uang lebih.

Padahal sebenarnya kalau dipikir ulang, ia bisa saja naik _taxi _dan menyuruh _driver _menunggunya sebentar sementara ia mengambil uang di ATM.

Sayangnya, lagi, ia baru terpikirkan hal itu ketika sudah duduk manis di dalam bus.

Sungguh sial.

Setelah perjalanan beberapa menit, ia turun dari bus dengan helaan nafas lelah. Ini dia yang membuatnya pantang menaiki bus. Baekhyun harus berjalan selama 1km demi mencapai rumahnya. Mungkin itu bukan jarak yang terlalu jauh bagi keadaan normal, tapi itu tidak berlaku untuknya yang tengah mengandung sementara tubuhnya lelah dan bisa dilihat kakinya mulai membengkak saat sampai depan kompleks rumahnya.

Baekhyun sama sekali tidak mengeluh. Ini semua memang salahnya sendiri yang telah keras kepala dan ceroboh dalam bertindak. Harusnya ia paham bahwa Chanyeol melarangnya bukan tanpa alasan. Wajar jika suaminya itu marah padanya tadi pagi.

Mengingat hal itu membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas sedih.

_Apa yang harus dilakukannya agar Chanyeol tidak marah lagi?_

Karena sibuk melamun, tak sadar Baekhyun telah sampai di depan rumahnya yang kosong. Ia membuka pintu dengan lesu dan melangkah masuk untuk mencapai kulkas. Dibukanya pintu bawah untuk meraih sebotol air dingin, lalu diminumnya dengan rakus.

"Hah, segarnya~" Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Setelah mengembalikan botol ke tempatnya semula, ia mendudukkan dirinya pada kursi ruang makan yang dekat dengan dapur. Kepalanya ia rebahkan pada meja sembari matanya dipejamkan.

Bahkan Baekhyun sendiri lelah mengatakan bahwa dirinya sangat letih saat ini.

Tak sampai 5menit beristirahat, Baekhyun mengedarkan matanya untuk setidaknya melihat jika sekiranya ada yang harus ia bereskan. Lalu pandangannya jatuh pada piring bekas sarapan tadi. Chanyeol sempat memindahkannya ke wastafel, tapi belum sampai membersihkannya karena ia yakin pria itu tengah kesusahan membujuk Jiwon tadi.

Tungkainya ia paksa berdiri untuk kemudian membuatnya meringis kecil. Ia lupa bahwa keduanya masih membengkak. Baekhyun mencoba melangkah pelan menuju wastafel, untuk mulai mencuci piring dan gelas yang kotor.

Sebenarnya lumayan banyak, tapi tak sampai membuat Baekhyun mendesah kesal. Justru Baekhyun melakukannya dengan bersenandung kecil mengisi kesunyian rumah.

Setelah selesai, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengelus lembut perutnya. Sedikit memberikan usapan demi memastikan bahwa anaknya masih merasa nyaman di dalam sana.

"Maafkan Papa telah membuatmu ikut kelelahan, _baby…_"

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan ketika merasakan getaran kecil dari dalam. Tentu saja ia tahu darimana _protesan _itu berasal.

Yang pasti bukan dari _baby, _karena kesayangannya itu bahkan masih berusia 1bulan.Melainkan dari cacing-cacing yang meronta minta diberi makan.

Baekhyun harus berterimakasih pada mereka karena telah mengingatkannya bahwa perutnya kosong. Dia memutuskan untuk mengisi perut kosongnya dengan masakan tadi pagi yang belum habis. Perutnya sudah tidak mual lagi sekarang.

Selesai dengan makannya, Baekhyun juga menyempatkan diri untuk meminum susu hamilnya dengan hati senang karena perutnya sudah terisi penuh. Membuat energinya meningkat drastis hingga tak menyisakan detik untuk beristirahat, Baekhyun langsung meluncur penuh semangat ke kamar tidur Jiwon.

Matanya membulat lucu saat baru saja membuka pintu kamar.

Pemandangan di dalamnya sungguh membuatnya takjub.

Baju bersih berserakan di luar lemari. Baju kotor diletakkan di atas lantai yang basah, atau mungkin _banjir. _Mainan juga terlihat berceceran, padahal ia yakin baru saja membereskannya kemarin malam.

Bukannya kesal, Baekhyun justru menggelengkan kepalanya dengan bibirnya yang tersenyum lebar. Bahkan baru sehari anak itu disuruhnya mandi sendiri, tapi lihat bagaimana Jiwon berusaha mandiri meski harus memporak-porandakan kamar seperti ini.

Baekhyun berdecak kecil saat melihat kondisi kamar mandi. Mainan disana justru terlihat rapi, tapi membuat Baekhyun terkekeh gemas setelah memperhatikannya.

Jiwon sengaja menatanya ke tempat semula agar Papa-nya tidak tahu bahwa mainan itu telah digunakannya untuk bermain ketika mandi. Anak itu telah menyetujuinya tadi, jadi bukannya menepatinya tapi bocah kecil itu malah berusaha agar kenakalannya tidak ketahuan oleh Papa-nya.

Baekhyun tidak sedikit pun merasa kesal, melainkan semakin gemas pada Jiwon.

"Kalau pulang nanti akan kucubiti pipinya hingga semakin tembam~" Kikiknya pelan.

Tangan dan kakinya bergerak lincah untuk membereskan semua kekacauan yang ada di dalam kamar. Sesekali bibirnya menyenandungkan lagu karena sungguh, lagi dan lagi, Baekhyun benci kesunyian!

Setelah semua barang kembali pada tempat seharusnya, Baekhyun menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil kain pel. Digunakannya kain itu untuk mengeringkan bagian lantai yang basah.

Baekhyun mengepel lantai basah dengan hati-hati karena takut terpeleset. Tapi sehati-hati apa pun ia, Baekhyun lupa kalau ia juga ceroboh di samping kakinya yang masih bengkak. Alhasil kakinya terpeleset lantai yang basah.

Tubuhnya limbung ke belakang tapi Baekhyun memiliki refleks yang cukup baik karena kehati-hatiannya tadi, sehingga ia menggunakan kain pel untuk menahan keseimbangan tubuhnya. Setidaknya tubuhnya tidak jatuh dan membahayakan _baby. _

Tapi itu tidak cukup kuat untuk menjaga kakinya dalam keadaan baik, hingga Baekhyun harus puas dengan keadaan kakinya yang semakin nyeri karena menahan bobot tubuhnya yang hampir jatuh.

"Akh!" Pekiknya refleks.

Kain pel ia letakkan sembarangan, sementara kaki kirinya ia seret ke arah kasur kecil milik Jiwon. Baekhyun mendudukkan dirinya disana untuk melihat keadaan kaki kanannya.

Bagian itu sedikit lebih bengkak dari kaki kirinya membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas putus asa. Jantungnya sudah bertalu cepat karena takut jika saja ia terjatuh tadi. Setidaknya ini lebih baik daripada itu.

Baekhyun berdiri dan mengambil kain pel yang ia jatuhkan. Kemudian menyeret kakinya untuk meletakkan kain pel pada tempatnya. Biarkan saja lantai masih basah, ia yakin nanti saat Jiwon pulang itu akan mengering sendiri. Masih ada waktu 2jam sampai anak itu pulang karena jam menunjuk pada angka 9. Lagipula Baekhyun takut terpeleset lagi.

Lelaki hamil itu akan menggunakan waktu 2jamnya untuk tidur karena tiba-tiba saja ia mengantuk.

Baekhyun lebih dulu mengganti celana panjangnya yang basah dengan _boxer _hitam dan kaos pendek tanpa lengan. Kemudian menyamankan diri di atas kasurnya yang empuk.

Tak sampai 5menit lelaki mungil itu sudah tertidur pulas.

**[***]**

Baekhyun terbangun karena merasa tubuhnya pegal. Ia merentangkan tangannya sejenak dan setelahnya hanya berkedip-kedip pelan. Matanya melirik malas pada jam di atas dinding.

Jam 12.

Itu berarti ia sudah tertidur hingga 3jam.

Itu berarti saat ini sudah siang. Pantas saja ia berkeringat.

Dan itu berarti Jiwon sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu.

Itu artinya ia terlambat menjemput—

"APA?!" Pekiknya dramatis. Tubuhnya langsung terbangun dengan refleks karena terkejut.

Segera saja ia berlari kecil dengan terseok keluar dari kamarnya. Sebelum itu ia sempat membuka ponselnya dan menemukan banyak _missed call _dari Luhan.

Sesampainya keluar, Baekhyun berjalan panik dengan ponsel di telinga. Ia berusaha menelepon Luhan. Dan sesaat setelah panggilannya tersambung, ia dapat mendengar suara _handphone _yang berdering membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Eh?!" Pekiknya untuk yang kedua kali.

"Hai, Baekie~" Sapa seseorang di balik _counter _dapur dengan riang. Tangannya yang sedang memegang spatula melambai kecil ke arah lelaki mungil yang tengah mengedipkan matanya dengan bodoh itu.

"Luhan _hyung_?!" Rasanya Baekhyun tidak lelah untuk terus memekik secara beruntun seperti ini.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?" Lelaki cantik itu bertanya dengan tubuh yang kembali berbalik ke arah masakannya.

"Ung?" Baekhyun mengerjap kebingungan. Dia masih kaget karena kehadiran Luhan yang tiba-tiba.

"Oh—Jiwon!" Lagi-lagi Baekhyun memekik panik dengan kaki yang melangkah terburu untuk mencapai pintu.

Tapi langsung berhenti ketika Luhan berbicara. "Tenang saja, Baekie. Aku sudah menjemput Jiwon dan sekarang anak itu tengah tidur bersama Haowen di kamar."

"Ah, syukurlah." Baekhyun mengelus dadanya lega. Tubuhnya ia sandarkan pada sofa dan tangannya terangkat untuk memijit pelipisnya yang berdenyut karena terbangun paksa. Atau mungkin juga karena lelahnya belum hilang juga.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja?" Luhan bertanya lagi membuat Baekhyun menoleh pada lelaki itu.

"Ya. Dan terimakasih telah menjemput Jiwon, Lu-_ge_. Aku hanya berniat tidur sebentar tapi malah baru saja terbangun setelah Jiwon sudah pulang satu jam yang lalu. Maaf merepotkanmu." Baekhyun berucap penuh sesal. Ia bergerak menyusul Luhan yang sepertinya sedang memasak makan siang membuat Baekhyun semakin tak enak hati.

"Tidak masalah, aku tak merasa repot sama sekali. Lagipula di rumah sangat membosankan jika hanya berdua saja dengan Haowen." Dapat dilihatnya lelaki cantik itu tersenyum padanya dengan tulus. Membuat Baekhyun menyengir lebar karena setuju dengan perkataannya.

"Benar, _hyung!_ Aku juga sering merasa bosan kalau tidak melakukan apa pun. Tapi juga tidak bisa beraktivitas banyak karena _baby _sedang nakal akhir-akhir ini." Balas Baekhyun dengan tangan mengelus perutnya.

"Sepertinya kau benar sedang kelelahan seperti yang di bilang Chanyeol, ya."

"Eh, Chanyeol?" Baekhyun bertanya dengan raut kebingungan.

"Chanyeol tadi meneleponku untuk sekalian menjemput Jiwon di sekolah. Dia berkata bahwa kau sedang sakit. Karena itu aku berusaha menghubungimu agar kau tidak perlu datang." Luhan menjelaskan dan menatap Baekhyun yang terduduk di depan _counter _dapur.

Tangannya terulur mengelus kepala lelaki mungil di hadapannya. "Kau terlihat sangat kelelahan, Baekie."

Baekhyun hanya menyandarkan kepalanya di atas meja _counter_ dan memejamkan matanya menikmati elusan itu seperti seekor kucing kecil.

"Aku harus berterimakasih pada si telinga lebar itu karena telah memintamu menjemput Jiwon, _hyung." _Baekhyun bergumam lirih.

"Tentu saja. Bahkan ia juga menyuruhku memasakkanmu makan siang." Lalu Luhan menambahkan lagi ketika melihat tatapan penuh ucapan maaf dari mata _puppy _itu. "Aku tidak keberatan, sungguh! Sudah kewajibanku memasak makan siang, hanya saja kali ini aku harus memasak dengan porsi lebih, itu saja. jadi berhenti menatapku seperti itu, oke."

Baekhyun meresponnya dengan menyengir lebar. Matanya menatap berbinar pada seluruh hidangan yang dibuat oleh Luhan. Mulutnya tanpa sadar mengecap pelan dengan air liur yang hampir menetes membuat Luhan gemas melihatnya.

"Oh, lihatlah dirimu, Baek! Bagaimana kau akan memiliki anak lagi kalau tingkahmu saja masih seperti anak-anak, huh?!" Luhan mencubit pipi gembul itu kuat sekali hingga membuatnya merah.

"Uh, sakit, hyung~ Lepaskan~" Rengeknya dengan mata berkaca-kaca siap untuk menangis.

**[***]**


	4. Page 4 - So Weird

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**MPreg. BoysLove. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Selama hampir 3jam Luhan menemani Baekhyun untuk bersantai di ruang keluarga. Lelaki bermata rusa itu mengajaknya menonton TV ditemani banyak obrolan seru. Sekitar pukul 3, Haowen terbangun lebih dulu dan beberapa menit setelahnya Jiwon menyusul.

Tak biasanya anaknya itu tidur hingga hampir 3jam lamanya. Mungkin Jiwon memang lelah karena sekolah dan juga bermainnya dengan anak Luhan.

Omong-omong, kedua anak itu memang sebaya, dan satu kelas juga di sekolah. Luhan mengadopsi Haowen setelah beberapa tahun pernikahannya dengan Sehun terlaksana. Mereka bilang, mereka iri ketika melihat keluarga kecil Park, oleh karenanya Luhan merengek untuk mengunjungi panti asuhan. Tentu saja karena Luhan bukanlah lelaki istimewa seperti Baekhyun yang memiliki rahim dan bisa melahirkan.

Sehun adalah kolega Chanyeol di samping keduanya yang sudah berteman dekat sejak SMP. Tak heran Baekhyun bisa mengenal lelaki keturunan China itu. Setelah masa perkenalan yang cukup singkat, mereka bisa dengan mudah mengakrabkan diri seolah mereka telah berteman sejak satu dekade yang lalu.

Itulah mengapa Luhan tidak keberatan ketika dimintai tolong membantu Baekhyun yang sedang sakit. Tentu saja lelaki cantik itu tahu bahwa sakit yang dimaksud berhubungan dengan kandungan Baekhyun yang sedang rentan. Tapi ia harus mengucap maaf saat menyampaikan bahwa dia tidak bisa menemani lelaki hamil itu lebih lama lagi karena ia juga memiliki kewajiban untuk melayani suaminya. Luhan berpamitan tak lama setelah Haowen terbangun.

Maka ketika Luhan keluar dari pintu rumah keluarga Park, Baekhyun melengkungkan bibirnya sedih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca.

"Papa~" Suara rengekan seketika menghentikan ratapannya karena ditinggal _hyung _kesayangannya.

"Oh, Jiwonie~ Ada apa, hm?" Baekhyun berjalan riang menghampiri Jiwon yang tengah duduk di sofa dengan tangan kecilnya menggenggam toples berisikan _cookies._

Tangan lentiknya terulur untuk mengambil _cookies strawberry_ yang langsung dihadiahi wajah kesal anaknya.

"Papa! Ini milikku, jangan dihabiskan!" Tangan mungil Jiwon menjauhkan benda kaca itu lalu mendekapnya erat di depan dada.

"Eyy, pelit sekali~" Baekhyun mengerlingkan matanya menggoda. Jemarinya memasukkan _cookies _yang berhasil diambilnya ke dalam mulut. Lalu lengannya kembali terulur untuk meraih toples yang tengah dipeluk erat itu.

"Jiwonie, berikan Papa _cookies _lagi~" Pinta Baekhyun dengan _aegyo _berharap anaknya luluh.

"Tidak mau!" Balasnya galak.

"Ayolah, sayang~" Matanya _puppy _itu mengerjap pelan dengan bibir dibuat terlihat menyedihkan.

"Tidak mau, pasti Papa akan menghabiskannya!" Suara kecil itu masih saja memekik galak membuat Baekhyun mengendurkan wajah memelasnya.

"Jiwonie~" Nada panggilannya Baekhyun buat mendayu. "Beri Papa satu, ya?" Tawarnya dengan merangkak hati-hati ke arah anaknya itu.

Jiwon masih saja menatapnya kesal, tapi terlihat sedikit melunak saat matanya mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Papa janji akan buatkan _cookies _yang lebih banyak lagi!" Lelaki mungil itu berucap semangat dengan tangan terkepal ke atas.

"Ung—Tapi _cookies _buatan Papa tidak enak…" Suara Jiwon terdengar rendah dan lirih.

"Hehehe." Baekhyun menyengir lebar sekali membuat Jiwon memundurkan tubuhnya takut. "Papa janji akan belajar membuat _cookies _yang seenak ini!" Pekiknya tiba-tiba membuat bahu kecil di depannya sedikit terkejut.

"Benarkah?" Jiwon bertanya takut-takut. Matanya mengerjap cepat. Lalu tangannya diam-diam mengambil _cookies _satu, membuat Baekhyun –yang diam-diam juga melihatnya— berseru riang, "Tentu saja!"

Dan begitulah akhirnya kedua _anak kecil _itu saling berbagi _cookies _sambil menonton kartun di TV.

**[***]**

Setelah satu jam menonton kartun bersama, Baekhyun dan Jiwon memutuskan untuk mandi bersama. Sebenarnya itu merupakan salah satu trik yang lelaki hamil itu miliki agar anaknya mau mandi sore. Juga agar ia bisa sekalian menghemat waktu karena ketika memandikan anaknya saja pun ia akan dibasahi oleh si kecil nakal itu.

"Keluarlah dan ganti baju sendiri, oke?!"

"Oke, Papa~" Sahutnya cepat.

Kaki itu berlari kecil dengan langkah pelan yang juga mengikuti di belakangnya.

"Hati-hati, sayang, nanti terpeleset." Peringatnya lembut di samping ia juga melangkah hati-hati, agar kejadian tadi pagi tidak terulang.

Sementara Jiwon memakai bajunya, Baekhyun keluar kamar anaknya dengan _bathrobe _yang ia kenakan untuk mencapai kamar miliknya yang hanya berjarak beberapa meter saja.

Seusai berpakaian, Baekhyun meraih ponselnya yang telah terisi penuh setelah di _charge. _

Tiba-tiba ia teringat jika Chanyeol masih marah padanya. Ia juga ingin berterimakasih karena telah menyuruh Luhan menjemput Jiwon tadi siang.

**To : Chanyeolie~Bbuing Bbuing ^-^ ;* **

'Chanyeolie…'

'Masih marah, ya :('

'Maafkan aku.'

'Kumohon '

_Send 4.35 PM_

Setelah menunggu 5menit dengan jantung berdentum, Baekhyun tak juga mendapatkan balasan apa pun. Pesannya terkirim tapi tidak dibaca oleh suaminya.

**To : Chanyeolie~Bbuing Bbuing ^-^ ;* **

'Yeolie, maaf~'

'Semua memang salahku…'

'Maaf.'

_Send 4.42 PM_

Baekhyun hampir saja putus asa, tapi saat dilihatnya lagi, layar itu menampilkan pemberitahuan bahwa pesannya telah dibaca.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan was-was dan membuka matanya lebar-lebar untuk menatap layar bersinar terang itu. Matanya hanya akan mengedip setelah hampir satu menit hingga ia perlu mengusapnya beberapa kali karena perih mendera.

Jantungnya kian berdentum saat beberapa menit terlewati tanpa balasan apa pun. Lagi-lagi Baekhyun harus mengusap matanya yang berair karena terlalu takut untuk berkedip.

Hingga akhirnya ia sadar bahwa air itu bukan air mata karena matanya yang sakit, tapi karena hatinya yang jauh lebih sakit. Chanyeol membaca pesannya, ia bahkan memohon pada lelaki itu untuk memaafkannya tapi tidak ada balasan apa pun yang berarti.

"Hiks—Chanyeol…"

Tangisnya bertambah deras ketika 10menit terlewati dengan matanya yang perih karena harus menahan air matanya agar tidak keluar terlalu banyak. Namun, percuma saja.

Baekhyun sadar jika dirinya terlalu cengeng dan berlebihan. Tak seharusnya ia menangis sekencang ini. Tapi apa pedulinya. Toh, Chanyeol juga tidak akan peduli sekali pun ia meraung dan menangis sekencang ini.

Tubuhnya merosot pada kasur dan kemudian berbaring meringkuk dengan air mata yang masih setia mengalir. Baekhyun tak sadar jika tangannya masih memegang ponsel ketika jempolnya menekan tombol _voice note._

"Hiks, C-chanyeol… Chanyeol, maaf—Hiks..." Bibirnya masih saja meracau memanggil nama suaminya sedang suara sesenggukannya kian jelas terdengar. Itu terus berlanjut hingga Baekhyun kesal dan melempar ponselnya ke sisi ranjang yang lain.

Tubuhnya masih meringkuk kecil seperti janin hingga akhirnya ia terlelap ditemani oleh air mata hasil perasaannya yang sedang sensitif.

_Hormon kehamilan memang menyeramkan..._

**[The End of Chapter]**

Bersambung dengan garink nya... Krik krik.


	5. Page 5 - Out of Limit

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**MPreg. BoysLove. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Kemarin malam Baekhyun sempat terbangun karena Jiwon merengek padanya bahwa anak itu lapar. Jadi Baekhyun memasakkannya makan malam dengan lesu. Ditambah kakinya yang tidak juga membaik meski telah diobatinya dengan salep yang dulu telah disiapkan oleh Chanyeol.

Mengingat suaminya itu membuat Baekhyun semakin sedih.

Semalam pria itu tak pulang ke rumah. Bahkan Baekhyun sempat menunggunya hingga larut sampai ia baru bisa tertidur pada pukul 1 pagi. Ia cemas bukan main. Tidak biasanya suaminya itu tidak pulang tanpa memberinya kabar apa pun. Lelaki hamil itu menambah sesalnya saat ingat jika mungkin itu dikarenakan dirinya pula.

Chanyeol pasti begitu marah padanya sampai muak hanya untuk bertatap muka pada lelaki yang membangkang suaminya sendiri—seperti yang dilakukannya. Pria itu pasti tidak ingin lagi pulang karena ia juga sering merepotkannya. Dia pasti sebegitu marahnya hingga tak merasa perlu untuk membalas pesannya juga memaafkan sifatnya yang sudah keterlaluan.

Baekhyun berakhir dengan menyalahkan diri setelah ia mampu mencapai tempat tidurnya untuk menyandarkan tubuhnya yang lelah. _Morning sickness_nya masih seburuk biasanya, dan kini diperparah oleh kondisi tubuhnya yang melemah setelah hari yang panjang kemarin.

Lelaki hamil itu terus tercenung di pinggir kasur yang ditidurinya hingga tak sadar air mata telah mengalir dari matanya yang kosong.

Baekhyun takut.

_Takut pria itu kecewa padanya yang berubah menyebalkan._

_Takut pria itu berpaling darinya karna tubuhnya yang sudah tak terbentuk semenjak hamil kedua._

_Juga takut jika pria itu tidak akan pulang lagi ke rumah dan memiliih untuk meninggalkannya. _

Pikiran-pikiran buruk terus menghantuinya secara berlebihan. Dan semua itu mengarah pada batinnya yang berteriak bahwa ini semua adalah kesalahannya. Chanyeol tidak salah sama sekali. Dia tidak salah sekali pun nanti memutuskan untuk meninggalkan lelaki _jelek_ sepertinya.

Suara tangisannya kian keras hingga membuat kepalanya tertunduk dalam dengan suara raungan yang menyedihkan. Pundaknya terus bergetar dan tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi seluruh wajahnya yang basah.

"C-chanyeol… Hiks—" Racauan yang keluar dari bibirnya pun hanya nama itu. Nama yang pemiliknya benar-benar dirindukannya disaat yang seperti ini. Pemilik nama itu biasanya tak akan membuatnya menangis sekencang ini, pria itu selalu mampu meredakan tangisnya hanya dengan beberapa kata lembut.

Chanyeol tidak pernah marah dan membentaknya, tidak sekali pun, tapi kemarin pria itu tanpa sadar telah melakukannya. Dan Baekhyun tahu ia pantas mendapatkannya.

"Yeolie, m-ma-maaf—Maafkan aku…."

Tangisannya terus menggema mengisi kesunyian dan dinginnya kamar pada pukul 5 pagi.

Baekhyun mencoba untuk menghentikkan tangisnya ketika ingat bahwa masih ada Jiwon yang harus diurusnya. Tak seharusnya ia egois dan mementingkan urusan hatinya hingga mengabaikan kebutuhan anaknya itu.

Lelaki mungil itu memaksa tubuhnya—yang berat, bangkit untuk pergi membersihkan diri.

Omong-omong, kepalanya sekarang semakin pusing setelah lama menangis. Tapi tubuhnya langsung segar setelah air dingin mengalir membasuh tubuhnya.

**[***]**

Singkatnya, pagi itu Baekhyun menjalani hari seperti rutinitasnya sehari-hari.

Hanya saja dengan keadaan hati yang suram.

Terutama, setelah Jiwon menyadari tidak adanya kehadiran sang ayah dan bertanya dalam tundukan, "Apa _Daddy_ marah karena Jiwon nakal?"

Baekhyun hampir saja menjatuhkan air matanya mendengar hal itu. Dia tak mampu menjelaskan lebih _detail _karena ia sendiri tidak tahu kemana perginya suaminya itu.

Baekhyun hanya bisa menjawab lirih, "_Daddy_ tidak pulang karena Papa yang nakal."

Meski sempat dilihatnya anaknya itu seperti tidak paham dan ingin bertanya lebih lanjut, Baekhyun mampu mengubah topik secepatnya demi membuat hatinya tidak kembali melemah.

Baekhyun meminta tolong Luhan untuk menjemput anaknya di rumah dan mengantarnya ke sekolah bersama Haowen dengan alasan kakinya yang masih sakit. Memang benar seperti itu. Tapi Baekhyun sedikit berbohong saat berkata bahwa Chanyeol sedang ada _meeting _pagi sehingga tak sempat mengantar Jiwon ke sekolah.

Setelah mengantar kepergian mereka dengan matanya, Baekhyun menghela nafas lelah dan masuk ke dalam rumah yang sepi terasa.

Dia sudah terbiasa dengan keadaan yang seperti ini. Tapi tidak dengan hatinya yang meringis pedih ketika ingat bahwa kenyataannya sang suami telah meninggalkan rumah sejak kemarin.

Tadi Baekhyun sempat menghubungi ponsel milik suaminya, tapi tidak aktif. Membuatnya semakin putus asa hingga rasanya ingin menyusul sang suami ke tempat kerjanya sekarang juga. Tapi Baekhyun juga masih sadar diri jika Chanyeol pasti akan semakin marah jika ia menganggu pekerjaan lelaki itu.

Jadilah ia kini tengah berusaha mengalihkan pikirannya dari pria itu.

Hal pertama yang dilakukannya ketika masuk adalah membereskan piring kotor bekas ia dan Jiwon sarapan tadi. Tidak banyak karena ia hanya memanggang roti dengan segelas susu hangat untuk Jiwon. Sementara ia sendiri belum memasukkan apa pun sejak semalam karena terlalu khawatir dengan Chanyeol.

Setelahnya, ia memasukkan seluruh pakaian kotor pada mesin cuci. Selagi menunggu mesin berputar, Baekhyun mengambil sapu dan membersihkan seluruh ruangan yang bahkan masih bersih karen rajin dibersihkannya setiap hari.

Saat telah selesai dengan menyapunya, Baekhyun kembali ke mesin cuci dan memasukkan cucian yang telah bersih ke dalam pengering. Baekhyun menunggunya dengan merapikan beberapa mainan Jiwon yang berceceran dan alat tulis anak itu yang terletak tidak pada tempatnya.

Baekhyun hampir saja limbung saat kembali dari kegiatannya itu. Kepalanya berdenyut hebat dan tak sadar ketika wajah itu telah memucat sedari tadi.

Ia tak ingin mempermasalahkannya, jadi langkahnya ia tarik paksa menuju ke tempat cuciannya yang belum beres. Baekhyun menjemurnya di belakang rumah.

Kebetulan hari juga sedang cerah. Matahari pagi menyengat dengan aura yang hangat membuat lelaki cantik itu meneteskan peluh yang tak sedikit, padahal ia baru saja mandi.

Jadi, setelah semuanya beres, Baekhyun menyempatkan diri untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Dia mengganti pakaiannya dengan gerakan yang seolah perlu mengerahkan seluruh tenaga untuk melakukannya. Ia sangat letih, tapi sadar bahwa ia masih memiliki kewajiban yang belum selesai.

Lagi-lagi Baekhyun teringat dengan suaminya saat menutup pintu lemari milik mereka.

Lelaki yang tengah hamil itu menghela nafas, antara putus asa dan kelelahan yang tengah menderanya tanpa ampun.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 10 ketika ia telah mendudukkan dirinya pada ujung kasur.

Matanya terpejam dan tangannya terangkat untuk memijit pelan pelipisnya yang kian kuat berdenyut. Ia ingat jika belum memasukkan apa pun pada lambungnya, sementara tadi pagi semua yang sempat mengisi perutnya dipaksa keluar ketika muntah. Dia pun beranjak untuk membuat susu hamilnya.

Baekhyun tahu seharusnya ia makan _karbohidrat_ untuk mengisi tenaganya, tapi biarlah kali ini ia mengabaikan dirinya sendiri, yang terpenting _baby _dalam perutnya sudah ia beri asupan nutrisi dari susu hamil yang diminumnya.

_Padahal tanpa sadar selama ini pun selalu begitu. Baekhyun yang mengabaikan dirinya sendiri dan memilih untuk lebih memprioritaskan keluarganya._

Baekhyun kembali ke kamar setelah menghabiskan susunya. Ia terduduk lagi di tepi kasur dan tangannya telah menggenggam salep untuk kakinya. Bagian itu semakin bengkak dan parah, tepatnya di sisi kanan yang kemarin sempat terkilir. Jadi tangan lentik itu mengoleskan salep banyak-banyak pada sisi itu.

Selanjutnya, Baekhyun tidak tahu lagi apa yang perlu dikerjakan. Sebentar lagi Jiwon pulang, tapi bahkan ia sama sekali tak memiliki tenaga hanya untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bosan~" Bibirnya mencebik pelan karena kesal.

Dia beralih untuk berbaring dan mengambil ponselnya pada sisian kasur. Sepertinya ia akan merepotkan Luhan lagi kali ini. Baekhyun terus mengucapkan maaf saat menguhubungi lelaki itu, meskipun yang di seberang sana terus saja berkata jika ia tidak keberatan.

Kemudian, _handphone _nya ia letakkan di sampingnya dan tak lama hantaman sakit secara tiba-tiba menyerang perutnya.

"Sshh—" Bibirnya yang pucat mendesis pelan.

Sesaat setelahnya, hantaman itu datang lagi dan menyerang kepalanya hingga bagian itu terasa berputar.

Baekhyun akhirnya memejamkan matanya dengan pelan, entah karena kantuk yang menyerang atau memang dia yang sudah tak sanggup lagi mempertahankan kesadarannya.

**[***]**

"Papa!" Jiwon masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pekikan memanggil Papa-nya. Tangannya menggenggam 2 cup _ice cream _yang besar. 1 miliknya dan yang lainnya sengaja dibelikan untuk Papa-nya.

Di belakang kaki kecil yang berlari itu, seorang pria dewasa mengikutinya dengan senyum lebar siap untuk sambutan dari _suami_ kecilnya yang ada di rumah.

Tapi dahinya mengernyit saat mendapati rumah dalam keadaan sunyi senyap. Seluruh ruangan terihat baru saja dibereskan dan Chanyeol beranggapan bahwa mungkin saja _suami_nya sedang tertidur karena lelah.

"Jiwona, masuklah ke kamar dan ganti bajumu, hm?" Ucapan Chanyeol menarik atensi anak kecil yang tengah menikmati _ice cream_nya di depan pintu kamar.

"Oke, _Daddy_!" Anak itu menjawab dengan pekikan kelewat semangat.

"Dan berikan _ice cream _milik Papa pada _Daddy_, sayang..." Chanyeol mengulurkan tangannya, siap untuk menerima cup besar itu.

"Eung!"

Jiwon mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menyerahkan cup yang isinya masih utuh ke arah _Daddy-_nya. Kemudian ia berlari riang menuju ke kamarnya.

Chanyeol memasukkan _ice cream _itu ke dalam _freezer_ karena sepertinya _suami_ cantiknya memang tengah tidur siang_._

Dan benar saja, ketika ia masuk kamar pria itu mendapati tubuh mungil yang tengah terbaring di atas tempat tidur.

Chanyeol mendekat ke arah ranjang dengan senyuman yang masih menghiasi parasnya yang terlihat lelah. Tapi kemudian senyumnya mengendur saat melihat wajah terlelap kesayangannya itu. Bagian itu terlihat putih pucat dengan hidung yang mengeluarkan nafas pendek dan lemah.

Tangannya terulur ke arah pelipis berkeringat itu untuk menghapusnya, dan ia cukup terkejut saat bagian itu terasa sangat dingin.

Chanyeol memutuskan menyentuh lengan _suami_nya dan suhu disana juga sama rendahnya. Mendadak ia panik sehingga tanpa sadar tangannya menepuk pipi itu dengan lumayan keras. Ia merasa tepukannya itu semakin keras, tapi mata itu tak juga kunjung terbuka membuat Chanyeol kalut.

"Baekhyun! Baek, bangun! Bangunlah, sayang! Ayolah!" Nadanya terdengar ikut tergesa pula terlontar, berharap telinga itu mendengarnya kemudian berusaha menyadarkan sang pemilik.

Jantungnya berdentum keras saat tangannya meraih ponsel pada sakunya. Chanyeol tak memiliki pilihan efektif lain di samping sesegera mungkin menghubungi dokter pribadi keluarga mereka.

"H-halo, dok! Segera datang ke rumah saya, suami saya pingsan dan tubuhnya sangat dingin. Nafasnya pelan sekali, dan—dan wajahnya sangat p-pucat. Dan sepertinya dia s-sudah pingsan sedari tadi, jadi—"

'_Hei, tenanglah, Chanyeol. Jangan panik dan laporkan semuanya nanti karena aku akan menuju kesana s__ekarang juga__. Tetaplah berada di sampingnya dengan tenang, oke?' _

Suara disana juga terdengar tak kalah panik karena penjelasannya yang bertele-tele. Terdengar pula suara _krasak-krusuk_ yang rusuh kemudian hanya suara kendaraan yang terdengar bersahutan, menandakan yang disana telah dalam perjalanan.

Chanyeol mengatur nafasnya yang berantakan dan segera mengangguk pelan.

"Ya, dok. Terimakasih." Lalu memutus sambungan telepon mereka.

Tubuhnya ia seret untuk duduk pada pinggir tempat tidur. Chanyeol menggenggam tangan kanan Baekhyun yang juga sama dinginnya, sementara tangan kirinya ia arahkan untuk mengelus lembut kepala yang terkulai lemah itu.

Dia sungguh sangat merasa bersalah dengan apa yang menimpa _suami_nya saat ini. Semua karena kelalaiannya yang tidak dapat menjaga _ibu _dari dua anaknya itu. Chanyeol bersalah karena kemarin ia tak mampu menahan emosinya sehingga membentak _suami _kecilnya. Padahal lelaki kecil itu tengah berjuang demi kedua anaknya meski harus mengabaikan kesehatannya sendiri.

Chanyeol merasa buruk karena setelah keegoisannya, dia justru menambah parah keadaan karena semalam tidak pulang ke rumah. Pasti _suami_nya itu sedih sekali karena Chanyeol dapat melihat kelopak mata itu agak memerah dan bengkak. Pria itu tahu bahwa hormon kehamilan Baekhyun memang membuat lelaki itu lebih sensitif. Chanyeol tahu hal itu, tapi tetap saja menyakitinya karena kesalahan yang bahkan tidak lelaki mungil itu lakukan.

"Maafkan aku, Baek—Maaf telah mengecewakanmu…"

"Maaf telah membuatmu kesakitan..."

Pikirannya yang kalut terus memaksa dirinya menjadi semakin lemah. Kepalanya ia tundukkan untuk mencium tangan dalam genggamannya, yang juga terlihat sangat rapuh. Air mata kesedihannya jatuh tepat ketika punggung tangan itu menyentuh bibirnya.

Bahunya bergetar hebat karena menahan isakan. Namun akhirnya suara itu lolos juga, dan ia terisak kencang seperti anak kecil. Chanyeol malu karena ia selemah ini, tapi tidak ada hal yang lebih mematahkan hatinya selain melihat _suami_nya itu kesakitan meski tidak pernah mengeluh dan bersikap selalu kuat seperti yang lelaki itu selalu perlihatkan.

Chanyeol merasakan hatinya hancur saat itu juga ketika baru saja menyadari bahwa celana pendek yang Baekhyun kenakan mengalirkan sesuatu berwarna merah pekat. Tangannya gemetar ketika akan menyengka bagian itu, dan seketika Chanyeol merasa ia tak pantas disebut sebagai seorang suami.

_Ia telah lalai dan gagal._

**[The End of Chapter]**

Sorry to saying this, but dont expect a _big problem_ in this story because this time I dont want to make something like that. Dan thank you sekali untuk yang sudah mau review! 3


	6. Page 6 - Well Done

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**MPreg. BoysLove. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Dokter pribadinya datang dengan cepat dan memberi sedikit pertolongan pada Baekhyun setelah sempat memeriksanya. Ia pikir itu akan cukup untuk membantu memulihkan kondisi _suami_nya, tapi kemudian dokter berkata bahwa mereka harus segera membawa Baekhyun ke rumah sakit. Chanyeol menyetujuinya dengan cepat karena melihat aliran darah pada paha dalam Baekhyun yang semakin mengerikan.

Lelaki mungil itu terlalu lama ditinggalkan dalam kondisi kritisnya, jadi dokter khawatir akan kesehatan lelaki itu dan bayi dalam kandungannya yang terlambat mendapat pertolongan.

Jadilah mereka menghubungi _ambulance _untuk membawa lelaki itu, sedangkan mobil Chanyeol mengikuti di belakangnya dengan Jiwon pada kursi samping. Anak itu tidak tahu apa pun, tapi akhirnya terisak kecil saat merasakan aura menegangkan melingkupinya. Yang ia tahu adalah bahwa Papa-nya dibawa oleh mobil putih yang mengeluarkan suara aungan kencang hingga membuatnya menangis ketakutan.

Padahal jika dipikir lagi, Chanyeol bisa saja mengantar ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan mobilnya, tapi sepertinya mereka terlalu khawatir akan kondisi lelaki yang tengah hamil itu.

Chanyeol tak mengucapkan apa pun di perjalanan dan berpikir bahwa ia tidak memiliki waktu hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan anaknya.

Tim medis segera mendorong ranjang beroda yang ditempati _suami_nya setelah mereka tiba di rumah sakit. Chanyeol hanya mengikuti karena ada Jiwon dalam gendongannya. Anak itu masih menangis dalam diam di atas bahunya. Sedangkan punggung kecilnya ia tepuk pelan bermaksud menenangkan.

Padahal ia sendiri tahu, bahwa dirinyalah yang paling merasa tidak tenang, gelisah, takut, dan segala macam pikiran lain yang menghantuinya secara bersamaan. Dia hanya bisa duduk diam di depan UGD sementara anaknya telah tidur karena kelelahan.

Chanyeol menunggu lama sekali, sampai rasanya ingin mendobrak pintu di depannya yang tak kunjung terbuka. Kepalanya menunduk dalam dan air mata jatuh setelah sempat ditahannya. Chanyeol menangis dalam diam karena terlalu kalut tanpa bisa melakukan apa pun.

Ia bersumpah ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia membiarkan Baekhyunnya kesakitan tanpa ada dirinya di sisinya.

**[***]**

Chanyeol membuka pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan rawat Baekhyun. Di sofa dapat dilihatnya anaknya tengah tidur meringkuk dalam posisi yang pasti akan membuatnya pegal. Pria itu menghela nafas dan memindahkan Jiwon pada pangkuannya, sementara matanya tak lepas dari lelaki yang tengah terbaring di ranjang dengan wajah sangat pucat dan hidung yang dimasuki selang pernafasan.

Ia baru saja kembali setelah bertemu dengan dokter yang memeriksa Baekhyun.

Beliau berkata bahwa Baekhyun mengalami kelelahan dan dehidrasi yang parah. Disamping itu, tekanan darahnya juga rendah karena kurangnya istirahat serta pikiran yang berlebih. Yang terparah adalah bahwa lelaki itu hampir saja mengalami keguguran setelah pendarahan yang dialaminya baru saja. Untunglah mereka masih memiliki_nya, _meski sekarang dalam kondisi yang sangat lemah.

Mendengar semua penjelasan itu membuat Chanyeol tak hentinya, lagi dan lagi, menyalahkan dirinya. Tapi ia sadar bahwa meminta pengampunan pada _suami_nya itu saja tidak akan cukup untuk memulihkan keadaan _mereka _dalam sekejap. Jadilah ia bertekad untuk menjaga Baekhyun dengan penuh perhatian dan menebus semua waktu istirahat lelaki itu yang terlewatkan karena kesalahannya.

Untuk itu ia telah menelepon Sehun dan meminta bantuan pada pria itu untuk menjaga Jiwon sementara waktu. Setidaknya sampai keadaan Baekhyun membaik. Lagipula rumah sakit sangat tidak baik untuk kesehatan anak itu karena banyak virus yang tersebar dimana-mana.

Luhan datang tak lama setelahnya karena suaminya tengah ada rapat penting.

"Terimakasih, Lu-_ge_. Maaf karena lagi-lagi merepotkanmu—"

Luhan memotongnya dengan kesal, "Hei, berhentilah bersikap seperti itu! Kau ini tak ada bedanya dengan Baekie, ya. Ingat, kalian adalah adikku jadi janganlah sungkan untuk meminta bantuanku. Aku tidak merasa keberatan sama sekali."

Mendengar kalimat itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lemah. "Ya, terimakasih, _hyung_."

"Yasudah, aku pulang dulu, oke. Maaf tidak bisa lama-lama disini karena aku meninggalkan Haowen sendirian di rumah. Jagalah Baekie dengan baik, Chanyeol!" Suaranya menjadi tegas di akhir kalimat. Bagaimana pun ia merasa marah karena pria itu telah menyebabkan adik kesayangannya seperti ini. Tapi di samping itu, Luhan tahu alasan di balik tindakan Chanyeol jadi ia tak ingin terlalu menekan pria itu.

"Pasti, _hyung_."

Dan balasan Chanyeol menjadi penutup percakapan mereka sore hari itu.

Luhan pergi dengan Jiwon yang masih tertidur dalam gendongannya.

Setelah kepergian mereka, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk mengambil kursi dan duduk di samping kanan ranjang Baekhyun. Tangannya yang hangat menggenggam tangan lain yang terasa begitu dingin dan rapuh dalam genggamannya. Diusapnya bagian itu dengan sangat halus, seolah jika sedikit lebih kasar saja akan membuatnya hancur dalam sekejap.

Pandangannya ia alihkan pada kaki Baekhyun yang masih terlihat bengkak pada sisi kanan. Luhan berkata jika lelaki itu terkilir saat sedang mengepel lantai kamar Jiwon.

Chanyeol berjalan mendekat pada ujung ranjang dan menyentuh bagian itu dengan lembut. Ia memijitnya pelan dengan hati yang menggumamkan kata maaf. Dan setelah beberapa menit terlewatkan, pria itu kembali duduk pada tempatnya dan menghela nafas lelah.

Chanyeol sempat menelepon sekretarisnya tadi dan menyerahkan seluruh pekerjaan pada kepercayaannya. Perusahaan memang sedang ada masalah, tapi pegawainya itu yang menawarkan dirinya sendiri dan berkata bahwa ia hanya perlu menjaga _suami_nya saja. Chanyeol sangat berterimakasih dengan bentuk perhatian itu.

Dan sekretarisnya memang benar. Tak seharusnya ia memikirkan perusahaan sementara _suami_nya tengah berjuang demi calon buah hati mereka. Terlebih, ia belum meminta maaf dan menjelaskan semuanya pada lelaki yang tengah terlelap itu.

Dokter berkata mereka memberi Baekhyun obat tidur dengan dosis yang sedikit lebih tinggi agar lelaki hamil itu bisa beristirahat dengan cukup. Chanyeol sempat khawatir akan hal itu, tapi dokter meyakinkannya bahwa mereka telah memberikan dosis yang pas dan tidak akan membahayakan keduanya.

Mengingat hal itu, membuat Chanyeol sadar bahwa _suami_nya itu pasti tidak akan bangun malam ini. Hal itulah yang menggerakkan tubuh tingginya untuk segera pulang ke rumah demi mengambil keperluan yang ia butuhkaan selama di rumah sakit. Omong-omong juga, dia belum mandi dari kemarin membuatnya mengernyit dalam saat mencoba membaui tubuhnya sendiri.

"Ugh, bau sekali. Pasti Baekhyun akan kembali pingsan jika mencium bau tubuhk"

Chanyeol juga menyempatkan diri untuk memakan sesuatu juga meminum kopi agar ia bisa terjaga malam ini. Siapa tahu _suami_nya itu terbangun pada tengah malam.

**[***]**

Tapi nyatanya prediksi Chanyeol salah. Baekhyun baru terbangun pada pukul 9 pagi. Lelaki itu bangun dalam keadaan yang linglung dan bingung.

Hal terakhir yang diingatnya adalah ia yang kelelahan dan tertidur siang.

_Dia bahkan tidak sadar bahwa yang terjadi kemarin adalah pingsan._

Kemudian lelaki cantik itu sadar bahwa ia ada di rumah sakit ketika melihat lengannya yang terpasang infus dan di lubang hidungnya tertempel selang pernafasan.

Pandangannya ia edarkan lebih jauh lagi untuk menemukan sosok pria tinggi yang sedang meringkuk tidak nyaman di sofa. Kaki pria itu bahkan sampai melewati ujung sofa saking panjangnya. Pantas saja posisi tidurnya terlihat menyeramkan hingga mampu membuat Baekhyun meringis kecil.

"Dasar tiang listrik." Umpatnya disertai kikikan kecil.

Merasa terganggu, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melepas selang pernafasannya dan menaruhnya di atas kepala. Baekhyun sudah merasa tubuhnya membaik, hanya saja lemas masih saja melingkupi. Selain itu ia juga merasa perasaannya sangat baik, terlebih setelah melihat suami tercintanya yang sangat dirindukannya.

Bahkan mereka hanya tidak bertemu selama 1 hari tapi rasanya Baekhyun sudah sangat ingin memeluk pria itu dan menggigit telinganya yang lebar. Ia juga merasakan sensasi ingin mencubiti lengan yang terlihat kekar itu, termasuk memukul dada yang dapat dilihatnya sangat kokoh disana.

Membayangkan hal itu tanpa sadar membuat Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air liurnya. Jadilah ia juga membuka mulutnya secara otomatis dan tanpa aba-aba memanggil, "Chanyeol!"

Oh, sepertinya bukan memanggil, tapi berteriak.

Membuatnya kaget sendiri karena suaranya yang keluar seolah didorong oleh energi yang sangat kuat, padahal ia sendiri tahu bahwa kondisi tubuhnya masih sangat lemah.

"Hng—" Suara tadi mengantarkan Chanyeol pada sentakan tubuhnya lalu terbukanya mata miliknya dengan pandangan linglung.

"Baekhyun?" Ia menggumam dengan tangan kanan mengucek kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat. Setelah itu tubuhnya ia paksa untuk duduk dan menoleh pada ranjang yang di atasnya terdapat _suami_ kecilnya. Lelaki itu terlihat masih tertidur.

Hanya saja Chanyeol luput menyadari jika selang pernafasan disana tak ada pada tempatnya.

Pria itu semakin linglung melihat keadaan yang sunyi. Ia yakin dia tadi terbangun karena mendengar suara teriakan Baekhyun. Tapi, setelah dipikir, mana mungkin lelaki itu mampu meneriakinya sementara dia masih tertidur dengan lelap.

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan lelah. Hingga suara kikikan membuatnya menoleh ke sumber suara.

"Kekeke~ Selamat pagi, Chanyeolie~" Juga sapaan hangat yang sukses membuatnya melongo di tempat.

"Baekhyunie?!" Tubuh tegap itu berdiri dengan cepat dan berlari kecil ke arah satu-satunya ranjang di ruangan itu.

"Kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah~" Chanyeol berucap dengan penuh kelegaan. Segera diciumnya kening itu dengan penuh kasih sayang dalam durasi yang sangat lama.

Lalu dilepaskannya setelah mendengar suara rengekan dari yang diciumnya.

Ditatapnya wajah yang masih pucat itu dengan pandangan seksama. Lelaki hamil itu balas menatapnya dengan tatapan berbinar membuat seluruh ketakutannya runtuh seketika. Baekhyun terlihat sangat sehat seolah tak pernah mengalami pendarahan sebelumnya.

"Kenapa matamu merah, Yeolie? Apa kau tidak tidur semalam?" Justru si kecil yang menjadi sangat khawatir melihat raut kusut suaminya. Tangannya terangkat pelan untuk menyentuh pipi Chanyeol dan mengelusnya dengan tatapan khawatir yang terpancar pada matanya.

"Aku baru tidur jam 5 tadi karena terlalu mengkhawatirkanmu…" Chanyeol tersenyum kecil pada kekhawatiran itu dan tangannya menggenggam tangan lain yang tengah membelai pipinya dengan penuh perhatian.

Hati keduanya menghangat dengan pancaran rindu yang tersirat jelas pada mata yang saling bertaut itu.

"Maaf karena membangunkanmu…" Baekhyun berucap lirih dengan penuh sesal.

"Tak apa. Seharusnya aku yang minta maaf karena telah membuatmu seperti ini…" Pria itu membalas tak kalah lirih dengan kepala yang ia tundukkan demi menghindari tatapan lainnya. Tatapan itu hanya akan membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah.

Mengingat kesalahannya, membuat setetes air mata lolos tanpa bisa ia cegah.

Baekhyun melihatnya, ketika air itu jatuh tepat di atas lengannya. Hatinya berdenyut ngilu saat tahu siapa pemilik kesedihan itu.

"Hei, ada apa…" Dia hanya bisa bertanya dalam gumaman yang menyiratkan kebingungan.

Bahkan dirinya lupa bagaimana ia bisa terbangun di ruang rawat rumah sakit, dan kini suaminya berkata maaf hingga menangis dalam diam seperti ini.

Chanyeol merutuki dirinya yang kembali melemah. Dia hanya terlalu bersyukur bahwa _suami_ kesayangannya terbangun dengan raut cerah seolah tidak sedang sakit. Sementara sisi hatinya yang lain memojokkannya bahwa meskipun seperti itu, tetap saja Baekhyun hampir kehilangan buah hati mereka. Perasaannya berubah kacau hingga setetes yang tak sempat ditahannya menjatuhkan banyak tetes lain yang mengalir tanpa jeda.

Dia menyadari keadaan perasaannya yang berubah kacau belakangan ini. Perusahaan sedang dalam kondisi kritis sehingga mempengaruhi dirinya yang berubah emosional. Letak kesalahannya adalah ketika semua itu berimbas pada _suami_ cantiknya yang bahkan tidak tahu apa pun.

Intinya ia sangat menyesal hingga rasanya ingin berlutut di bawah kaki lelaki mungil yang sangat dicintainya itu.

Sedangkan Baekhyun semakin panik ketika tangisan Chanyeol berubah menjadi kencang. Tubuhnya yang masih lemah ia paksa untuk terduduk. Hingga perutnya yang terasa sangat sakit membuatnya meringis tanpa sadar. Ringisan itu akhirnya mampu menarik atensi yang lebih tinggi sehingga tatapan mereka bertemu dalam kekhawatiran yang sama.

Tanpa menyisakan detik, tubuh keduanya bertemu dalam pelukan yang menghantarkan kerinduan.

Baekhyun tiba-tiba ingat dengan marahnya Chanyeol atas sikapnya kemarin, sehingga matanya juga ikut meneteskan air mata walau hanya sedikit.

"Maafkan sikapku yang kemarin, Chanyeol… Aku memang keterlaluan sehingga kau pantas untuk marah. Hanya saja, jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, kumohon." Baekhyun mengeratkan pelukan mereka karena perasaannya yang diliputi oleh rasa ketakutan akan kehilangan.

"Jangan lagi. Cukup kemarin saja kau bersikap acuh padaku sehingga tidak pulang ke rumah. Aku tahu kau mungkin muak denganku, tapi—" Ucapan panik itu dipotong oleh Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Hei, apa maksudmu, hm? Berhenti meminta maaf, karena aku yang bersalah disini."

"Tidak. Semua salahku, aku… Aku—"

"Ssstt, berhenti menyalahkan dirimu." Chanyeol memutuskan jalinan mereka dengan pelan. Tangannya menangkup pipi yang basah itu dalam gerakan penuh kehati-hatian. "Dengarkan aku baik-baik. Aku tidak akan pernah sekali pun terfikirkan untuk meninggalkanmu, oke?" Kalimatnya terucap dengan menunggu respon dari sang lawan bicara.

"Eung!" Anggukan lucu itu menjadi simbol untuk Chanyeol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Dan untuk yang kemarin, aku sangat minta maaf. Aku punya penjelasan untuk itu semua. Aku sangat menyesal telah membuat keadaanmu jadi seperti ini…"

"Tapi aku seperti ini bukan—"

"Apapun itu, semua salahku. Jadi, maukah kau memaafkan suami mu yang penuh kesalahan ini?"

"Eung!" Baekhyun mengangguk patuh dan lupa bahwa sebelumnya ia berniat mengeluarkan bantahan.

Chanyeol tersenyum lebar melihat tingkah menggemaskan _suami_nya yang cantik. Tangannya yang tadi menangkup, kini memberikan cubitan-cubitan kecil pada pipi yang terlihat tembam itu.

"Ugh, kenapa pipimu semakin berisi, hm? Menggemaskan sekali!" Jemarinya masih saja melangsungkan aksinya hingga pipi itu terlihat kemerahan saat ini.

"Hei, kau baru saja mengataiku gendut!" Baekhyun balas dengan memekik. Tangannya melepas paksa cubitan itu dan kini bibirnya merengut kesal.

"Kau gendut pun aku masih cinta~"

"Yah, Chanyeol!"

"Apa, sayang~~"

"Tarik kata-katamu! Aku tidak gendut!"

"Tidak gendut, ya. Lalu apa ini, huh? Bukankah ini lemak?" Tangannya meraba pelan tempat yang dimaksud, pinggul Baekhyun. Membuat yang dipegang berjengit karena geli.

"Dasar telinga lebar! Itu adalah _baby_! Beraninya kau menyamakannya dengan lemak!"

"Eoh, benarkah~"

"_Baby _pasti sangat marah karena ayahnya mengatainya! Pantas saja ia memberiku energi berlebih…"

Chanyeol mengerjap bingung. "Hng? Energi apa?"

"Energi untuk MENGGIGIT TELINGAMU!"

**KRIUK**

"Yaah—Aw, sakit, sayang, ampun! _Baby _tolong maafkan Daddy—Aduuh!"

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun memakan sarapannya dengan suara kunyahan kerupuk pagi itu.

Pertengkaran mereka itu _terpaksa _selesai setelah seorang suster masuk dan mengantarkan sarapan pagi Baekhyun yang _sesungguhnya._

Mereka kembali pada tempatnya masing-masing dengan wajah secerah matahari yang bersinar—seolah tidak pernah beradu mulut hingga menimbulkan pertumpahan darah, keringat dan air mata. (?)

Chanyeol menyuapi Baekhyun yang makan dengan lahap. Lalu setelahnya ia pamit untuk juga membeli sarapan karena perutnya yang meronta minta diisi setelah melihat makanan _suami_nya.

Pria itu kembali tak lama kemudian dan mendapati seorang dokter yang terlihat telah selesai memeriksa keadaan Baekhyun. Mereka menyempatkan diri berbicara di depan ruang rawat Baekhyun.

"Kondisi Tuan Baekhyun membaik dengan cepat. Tapi dia perlu menginap untuk beberapa hari agar memaksimalkan waktu istirahatnya. Juga untuk memulihkan tenaganya setelah pendarahan kecil kemarin. Anda hanya perlu menjaganya dengan baik dan selalu mempertahankan kondisi hatinya dalam keadaan yang baik karena itu akan membantu mempercepat masa pemulihannya."

Ujaran itu menghantarkan Chanyeol dalam rasa lega.

"Baik, dok, terimakasih banyak."

Mereka melempar senyum dan kemudian terpisah ketika melangkah pada arah yang berlawanan. Chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang rawat Baekhyun dan mendapati _suami_nya tengah mendudukkan dirinya dengan raut bosan yang terlihat jelas.

"Chanyeolie!" Suaranya memekik antusias menyambut kedatangannya.

"Kau lama sekali." Bibir tipis itu dapat dilihatnya mencebik kecil membuatnya terkekeh pelan.

"Maaf, sayang."

"Eung!" Ia menyahut permintaan maaf dari Chanyeol dengan cepat.

"Omong-omong, kemarin kenapa tidak membalas pesanku dan tidak juga pulang ke rumah?" Baekhyun bertanya hati-hati.

"Untuk yang pertama, aku ingin memberi tahu satu hal padamu. Tapi aku tidak ingin kau menjadi khawatir, jadi—"

"Tidak, aku janji tidak akan memikirkannya secara berlebih. Jadi, katakan." Potongnya cepat.

"Perusahaan sedang kacau, Baek. Karyawanku ada yang mencuri uang perusahaan sehingga para _investor _mendesakku untuk segera memperbaiki keadaan." Chanyeol menghela nafas setelahnya.

"Jadi itulah kenapa wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah dan kusut belakangan ini?" Baekhyun bertanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Apa terlihat jelas?" Pria itu justru terkekeh sedih menanggapi kekhawatirannya.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Aku tak tahu menahu akan hal itu dan aku justru malah menambah bebanmu, maaf—"

"Hei, tenanglah. Ini sama sekali bukan kesalahanmu. Berhenti menyalahkan dirimu sendiri. Justru aku yang perlu meminta maaf karena kau begitu perhatian sehingga aku tidak tega menyampaikan hal ini padamu."

"Maafkan aku atas sikapku waktu itu. Aku berubah emosional akhir-akhir ini." Lanjutnya pelan.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk dan tak berniat memotong ucapan itu.

"Maaf juga karena tidak membalas pesanmu waktu itu. Aku sudah membacanya, lalu salah seorang _investor _menghubungi jadi pikiranku teralihkan ke arah perusahaan dan aku sepenuhnya lupa bahwa kau baru saja menghubungiku."

Lagi-lagi anggukan menjadi balasan, membuat sinyal untuk pria itu melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Dan untuk malam harinya, aku lembur untuk menutupi segala kerugian yang ditimbulkan. Aku juga tengah dalam usaha mencari orang jahat itu. Kemudian aku baru pulang pada siang hari karena teringat untuk menjemput Jiwon. Dan ketika aku masuk ke kamar, kau sudah pingsan dengan darah yang mengalir ke kasur. Membuatku sangat panik dan begitu merasa bersalah."

Chanyeol menunduk penuh penyesalan.

"Maafkan aku…"

Lirihan itu membuat Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Aku juga minta maaf karena tidak ada ketika kau kesusahan…"

Akhirnya dua pasang mata itu bertemu dengan jalinan yang menyiratkan rasa sesal.

"Dengan hal ini, mari kita buat kesepakatan untuk selalu terbuka satu sama lain, hm?" Baekhyun berucap penuh kelembutan hingga membuat dada Chanyeol membuncah oleh rasa bersyukur. Bersyukur karena telah dianugerahi seorang malaikat dalam hidupnya.

"Dan berjanjilah untuk selalu mengutamakan kesehatanmu, oke?" Chanyeol membalas dengan seulas senyum di bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan kewajibanku—"

"Tapi tidak dengan porsi yang berlebihan, Baekhyun. Lihatlah akibatnya sekarang, kau bahkan hampir kehilangan _baby._" Potongnya dengan nada tegas dan tak ingin dibantah.

Sementara lelaki mungil itu hanya menghela nafas pasrah. "Baiklah."

Lalu keduanya tersenyum bersamaan. Secara perlahan, belah bibir mereka bertemu dalam pagutan yang lembut. Saling bertaut seolah hidupnya bergantung pada tautan yang mereka ciptakan. Ciuman itu begitu murni, menghantarkan kelegaan masing-masing setelah satu permasalahan kecil yang mewarnai hari kemarin.

**[The End of Chapter]**

Gimana? Panjang gak, panjang gaak?~ Panjang dong^^ Sepanjang belalai canyol pokoknya~

Edisi manis _spesial_ malam minggu. Sekali-kali. Biar gak selalu pahit malmingnya. Hiyaa!

/ Harusnya sih malming, tapi ngeditnya lama, jadinya baru update xD /


	7. Page 7 - Holiday

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**MPreg. BoysLove. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Menetap selama beberapa hari di rumah sakit, memberi energi bagi Baekhyun untuk terus merengek pada Chanyeol agar ia dapat segera pulang ke rumah. 2 hari pria itu mampu menahan segala rayuan si kecil, tapi keesokan harinya dia sudah tak tahan dengannya.

Chanyeol berakhir mendatangi dokter untuk meminta ijin membawa pulang Baekhyun lebih cepat. Dokter menyetujuinya setelah ia berjanji akan memastikan _suami_nya memiliki istirahat yang cukup. Lagipula hanya itu yang dibutuhkan lelaki hamil itu; istirahat yang berkualitas dan asupan gizi yang cukup, karena ia harus memiliki energi berlebih untuk menghadapi mual dan tubuh lemasnya saat _morning sickness_nya kembali datang.

Pria tinggi itu kembali ke ruang rawat sang _suami _dengan membawa kabar tersebut, sehingga menghasilkan pekikan semangat dari bibir tipis yang tak lagi pucat itu. Juga bisikan nakal di telinga kanannya, "Tubuhku milikmu, Yeolie~" Tak lupa jilatan kecil dihadiahkan disana.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar sekali seperti idiot. Namun dalam hati ia memastikan agar dapat menahan nafsunya hingga saat itu benar-benar tiba—waktu dimana ia dapat menikmati tubuh sintal itu sepuasnya. Tentu saja itu tidak dalam waktu dekat, mengingat Baekhyun yang masih mudah lelah saat ini. Tapi ia menjanjikan bahwa tubuh itu nantinya akan menggeliat hebat di bawahnya, sampai pemiliknya tak lagi dapat merasakan apa pun selain kenikmatan.

Sedangkan Baekhyun, diam-diam ia meringis mendapati seringaian mesum dari sang suami di depannya. Sepertinya ia salah memberikan imbalan karena telah diperbolehkan pulang ke rumah. Lihat saja wajah yang mengandung unsur _tidak senonoh_ itu. Pasti otaknya tengah memikirkan hal yang _iya-iya, _sehinggamembuatnya bergidik saat merasakan seluruh bulu kuduknya berdiri ngeri.

Tapi kikikannya justru mengalun lembut kemudian, "Hihihi, jadi tidak sabar~" Tak lupa gumamannya yang terlampau keras membuat seseorang dihadapannya ikut terkikik dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku juga~"

Membuat Baekhyun merutuki dirinya karena terlalu bersemangat.

Oke.

Mari tinggalkan dua idiot mesum ini untuk sementara waktu.

**[***]**

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam rumah dengan pekikan bahagia yang menulari Chanyeol dalam senyum serupa. Lelaki berperawakan mungil itu langsung berlari dengan semangat penuh ke arah kamar mereka. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang pekikan lain yang sarat akan kekhawatiran.

"Hey, _sayang_, jangan berlari seperti itu!" Tak sadar nadanya ikut menaik pula karena terkejut dengan tingkah ceroboh itu.

"Hehehe, iya Chanyeolie~" Balasnya cengengesan setelah memelankan langkahnya.

Jadilah ia setelahnya melangkah pelan seperti maling, namun dengan jarak langkah yang dibuat lebar-lebar, bermaksud agar segera sampai ke dalam kamar.

Tingkah lucu itu mengundang gelengan gemas juga senyum lebar yang masih dipertahankannya sampai saat ini. Di gendongannya ada tubuh si kecil Jiwon yang tengah tertidur. Ia menjemputnya tadi di rumah Luhan. Dan sekarang ia beralih menidurkan anak itu di ranjang miliknya sendiri.

Setelah itu, ia segera menuju kamarnya untuk mendapati sang _suami _tengah bergelung ribut di bawah selimut. Entah apa yang dilakukannya. Kemudian, kepalanya menyembul keluar dari selimut dan menatapnya dengan binar bahagia terlihat berlebih.

"Aku rindu sekali dengan rumah!" Pekik sang pemilik kepala itu dengan nada tinggi.

Baekhyun menendang selimut agar terlepas dari tubuhnya. Kemudian, masih dengan berbaring, kakinya ia angkat dan menghentakkannya pada udara secara bergantian. Juga tangannya yang mengepal semangat ikut bergerak mengikuti kakinya.

"Yuhuu~"

Chanyeol yang melihatnya di tempat pun dibuat tak berkedip. Matanya menatap ke arah _bayi besar _itu dengan kegemasan yang menumpuk. Kemudian ia ikut berbaring di ranjang dan memeluk tubuh itu dengan erat. Kakinya ia gunakan untuk melilit tubuh Baekhyun, dan hidung mereka ia gesekkan dengan gemas.

Baekhyun tertawa mendapat perlakuan itu. Tangannya bergerak berusaha untuk melepaskan diri di bawah kungkungan suaminya yang bertubuh raksasa.

"Lepas! HAHAHA—Chanyeolie, hentikan~" Ia merengek saat Chanyeol justru mengusakkan kepalanya pada perpotongan lehernya hingga membuatnya kegelian.

"Berhentilah bersikap menggemaskan, _sayang_." Ujarnya dengan suaranya yang dalam.

"Eung?" Mata sipit itu mendongak dengan kilatan bingung. "Memang kenapa?" Tanyanya dengan binar mata polos.

"Karena aku tak sanggup lagi menahan diriku untuk segera memakanmu, Baek. Rawrrr~"

"Kyaaa—Jangan makan aku raksasa! Nanti telingamu jadi semakin lebar! HAHAHA!"

Mereka terus bercanda, sampai tak sadar bahwa jeritan main-main mereka membangunkan si kecil di kamar sebelah. Bocah itu masuk ke dalam kamar kedua orang tuanya dengan mengucek matanya karena masih mengantuk.

"Papa?" Juga suaranya yang mengayun kecil ketika sampai di samping ranjang tanpa disadari kehadirannya.

"Oh, Jiwonie! Papa rindu sekali padamuu~" Baekhyun segera turun dari ranjang dan memeluk anaknya yang masih menatapnya dengan pandangan sayu.

"Papa sudah pulang?" Tanya anak itu ketika Baekhyun membawanya ke atas ranjang.

"Hng!" Kepala bersurai hitam itu mengangguk semangat.

"Apa Papa sudah tidak sakit lagi? Dedek bayi?" Suara kecilnya mengalun dengan kekhawatiran alami.

"Ung! Papa dan adik bayi sudah sehat! Lihatlah ini—" Baekhyun beringsut mendekati Chanyeol yang hanya menatap interaksi mereka dengan tangan mengusap telinganya, "—Papa bahkan sudah bisa menarik telinga _Daddy_!"

"Aduuh, Baek, cukup!" Lagi Chanyeol memekik saat tangan Baekhyun menarik telinganya ke kanan dan ke kiri.

Hal itu membuat Jiwon terkikik lucu melihat telinga _daddy_nya yang memerah. "Hihihi, telinga _Daddy_ semakin lebar!"

"Bukankah ini lucu, Ji?!" Baekhyun berujar dalam kalimat tanya untuk meminta persetujuan. Tangannya masih setia menarik-narik benda itu karena tak mendapat perlawanan yang berarti dari sang pemilik.

"Eung! Telinga _Daddy_ jadi selebar punya gajah." Jiwon menyahut setuju.

"Hei, kalian jahat sekali, tahu~" Suara berat Chanyeol menimpal dengan rengekan membuat dua yang lain terkekeh tidak berdosa.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal gajah, aku jadi ingin ke kebun binatang, Chan…"

"Ayo kita kesana!" Suara kecil lainnya menambahkan dengan semangat.

"Benar! Ayo pergi kesana besok!"

"Apa kau yakin sudah benar-benar sehat, hm?" Pria itu menatap dengan rasa khawatir yang sedikit tersisa pada si mungil.

"Ya! Aku merasa sudah tidak lemas lagi semenjak dari rumah sakit. Jadi bisakah besok kita ke kebun binatang?"

Tadinya Chanyeol ingin menolak, tapi bagaimana ia bisa sejahat itu jika di hadapannya ada dua orang _anak kecil _yang menatap padanya dengan mata yang polos dan binar penuh permohonan seperti ini?

"Baiklah."

Suara persetujuannya membuat pasangan _ibu _dan anak itu memekik bahagia, "Yeay!~"

Dan akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk tidur bertiga karena Chanyeol berkata bahwa mereka harus memiliki energi untuk berlibur besok.

Jiwon meringkuk nyaman di depan dada Baekhyun. sedang Chanyeol pada sisi lainnya memeluk kedua malaikatnya dengan penuh perlindungan.

"Selamat tidur, kesayangan _Daddy_…"

**[***]**

Keesokan harinya, Baekhyun dibangunkan oleh rasa mual yang beberapa hari ini telah menurun intensitasnya. Setelah menyelesaikan urusan paginya, ia langsung memutuskan untuk mandi agar tubuhnya semakin segar. Tanpa menyisakan detik, setelah keluar dari kamar mandi, kakinya segera saja menuju dapur.

Ia akan memasak sarapan yang sederhana agar tidak terlalu menguras energinya yang sedang berlebih pagi ini. Juga tak lupa membuat beberapa makanan lain untuk dibawa di dalam wadah yang serupa dengan keranjang, sebagai bekal untuk mereka piknik.

Baekhyun membuat _kimbab, _telur gulung, dan makanan kecil lain dengan porsi yang tak terlalu banyak namun cukup untuk mereka bertiga. Tak lupa ia membawa sedikit _kimchi _yang telah dimilikinya di dalam kulkas.

Setelah menata masakan ke dalam wadah, lelaki mungil itu lanjut menata menu sarapan ke meja makan dengan rapi. Dia membutuhkan waktu 1,5 jam untuk menyelesaikan semuanya. Tapi Jiwon dan Chanyeol belum juga menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan terbangun.

Dia menoleh menatap jam dinding, dan benda berbentuk lingkaran itu menunjukkan pukul 7. Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk ukuran _weekend. _Tapi berhubung mereka akan pergi piknik, jadi Baekhyun terpaksa harus membangunkan keduanya.

Yang pertama adalah Chanyeol, dan pria itu dengan cepat langsung bangun dan menghadiahkan satu ciuman di bibirnya—membuatnya merengek meminta lebih.

Suaminya itu langsung mandi, sementara ia beralih ke kamar si kecil. Ketika masuk, Baekhyun mendapati kasur itu kosong. Suara gemerisik air terdengar samar dari dalam kamar mandi yang tak terkunci, hingga membuatnya mengintip kesana sebentar. Didapatinya tubuh kecil itu tengah mandi dengan suara gumaman berisi nyanyian yang berantakan, membuatnya terkekeh karena gemas.

Sepertinya tak hanya ia yang bersemangat, tapi si kecil pun demikian. Jadilah ia beralih untuk merapikan kasur yang terlihat berantakan. Ketika selesai, si kecil juga telah selesai dengan mandinya. Mata mereka bertemu dan keduanya tersenyum lebar.

"Rajinnya anak Papa~" Baekhyun segera menyongsong anak itu dan mengambil alih handuk untuk digunakannya mengeringkan tubuh si kecil.

"Hihihi, aku sudah tidak sabar sekali, Papa!" Pekikan dari yang lebih kecil terdengar penuh semangat.

"Hm, hm. Papa pun juga tidak sabar~" Angguknya setuju.

"Apa kita akan pergi sekarang juga?" Jiwon menatap Papanya dengan kerjapan mata polos.

"Tentu saja. Tapi setelah menghabiskan sarapan, oke?"

"Oke!"

Baekhyun beralih meraih pakaian Jiwon dari dalam lemari. Ia mengambil baju dengan wana kuning yang mencolok dan memakaikannya pada anak itu. Si kecil terlihat menggemaskan setelah memakainya, membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mencubit pipi gembul itu.

"Bajunya lucu, Papa!" Celotehannya mengiringi langkah mereka menuju meja makan.

"Apa Jiwonie suka warna kuning?"

"Ya! Jiwonie suka kuning! Suka pisang!"

"Papa juga suka pisang! Apalagi pisangnya _Daddy, _hihihi~"

"Huh? _Daddy _punya pisang? Apa _Daddy _berjualan pisang, Papa? "

Baekhyun terkikik gemas mendengar pertanyaan polos itu. "Ung, ung!" Kepalanya membenarkan dengan semangat tanpa berniat membahasnya lebih lanjut.

Tak lama suara lain menyahut. "Hei, apa ada yang sedang membicarakan tentang _pisang_ _Daddy_?"

Timpalan itu membuat pipi Baekhyun memerah hingga ke telinga. Salahkan saja mulutnya yang berkata asal tadi.

"Tadi Papa bilang, dia suka dengan pisang _Daddy."_

Ucapan itu membuat Chanyeol menoleh pada Baekhyun dengan seringaian jahil yang terpatri.

Lihat betapa menggemaskannya lelaki cantik itu ketika malu-malu dengan pipi yang memerah! Batin Chanyeol berteriak gemas.

"Apa itu benar,_ sayang_? Apa kau mau mencicipinya sekarang juga?" Tanyanya dengan suara menggoda. Tatapannya tak sedikit pun ia alihkan dari tingkah lucu _suami _mungilnya itu.

Dapat dilihatnya mata itu menghindari tatapannya dengan meliarkan pandangan ke segala arah. Terlihat salah tingkah.

Karena merasa terpojokkan, Baekhyun segera menutup wajahnya yang merah dan berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Papa akan ganti baju!"

**BLAM **

Dan pintu tertutup diiringi dengan tawa puas Chanyeol di ruang makan.

**[***]**

Setelah insiden memalukan itu, Baekhyun keluar dengan _sweater_ dengan warna yang sama dengan baju milik Jiwon; kuning cerah. Chanyeol sendiri merasa silau melihat pemandangan keduanya yang berpakaian mencolok.

Tapi ia terpaksa harus mengalah ketika Baekhyun menyuruhnya untuk memakai pakaian dengan warna yang sama dengan mereka. Tentu saja awalnya pria itu menolak dengan alasan ia yang tak memiliki baju dengan warna serupa. Namun, si mungil justru tersenyum lebar hingga Chanyeol merasa kalah seketika.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya untukmu!"

Dan jadilah ia memakai _sweater_ dengan warna dan motif yang sama dengan _suami _cantiknya itu. Pria itu langsung menelan protesannya saat ia keluar dengan dihadiahi tatapan berbinar terang dari Baekhyun. Ia merasa itu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia, meski rasa malu sempat menyusup sebelumnya. Tapi mana bisa ia menolak tatapan _puppy _itu dan usaha dari kesayangannya yang telah membelikan mereka baju _couple _ini?

Begitulah akhirnya mereka berangkat menuju kebun binatang.

Sepanjang perjalanan diisi dengan nyanyian Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang bersahutan, membuat Chanyeol tersenyum lebar hingga merasa giginya kering karena tersenyum selama 1 jam lamanya. :')

Ketika mereka keluar, semua mata langsung menyorot pada keluarga kecil itu.

Baekhyun tidak terlalu memperhatikan karena tatapannya hanya terpaku pada hewan-hewan di dalam sana. Sementara Chanyeol, pria itu mengumbar senyum bangga melihat arti tatapan orang-orang kepada mereka.

Tentu saja sebagian berisi rasa iri dan sisanya adalah tatapan kagum akan kekompakan keluarganya.

Mengabaikan tatapan itu, ia beralih membawa Jiwon dalam gendongan agar dapat melihat hewan dengan lebih jelas. Tangannya ia tautkan erat dengan milik Baekhyun sementara mereka terus berjalan dari satu hewan ke hewan lainnya.

"Uwaahh! Lihat, lihat, gajahnya besar sekali!" Suara Baekhyun memekik penuh kegembiraan setelah bertemu hewan bertelinga lebar itu.

Jiwon beralih dari menatap gajah di depan sana menuju ke telinga yang terletak persis di samping kepalanya. "Telinga _Daddy _sama dengan gajah itu!" Lalu ikut memekik saat melihat kembali ke arah gajah.

"Hei, itu tidak benar!" Chanyeol menyanggah tak terima.

"Betul sekali, Ji! Tapi punya gajah itu lucu, sedangkan punya _Daddy_mu jelek! Hihihi." Baekhyun menyahut dengan selingan hinaan untuk telinga si tinggi.

"Hei, itu lebih tidak benar!"

"Tapi aku setuju dengan Papa!"

"Kita memang sehati, _sayang_~"

"Kalian jahat sekali~"

Perdebatan ketiganya terhenti ketika berhasil melewati hewan besar itu dan beralih pada hewan lainnya.

Semua yang terdengar di telinga Chanyeol setelahnya adalah suara pekikan kedua _anak kecil _di depannya yang tengah bergandengan erat. Baekhyun dan Jiwon melangkah semangat dengan tautan pada kedua tangan mereka yang terkadang terlepas karena sibuk menunjuk-nunjuk hewan disana.

"Uwaah!"

"Lihat, lehernya panjang sekali, Ji!"

"Waah, burungnya cantik seperti Papa!"

"Jiwonie, Jiwonie! Ikannya berwarna kuning!"

"Ugh, burungnya jelek sekali, Papa. Jiwonie tidak suka!"

Chanyeol mendengar semuanya dengan kekehan gemas. Dia tak tahu kalau keduanya akan menjadi sesenang ini. Rasanya ia ingin meminta maaf karena selama ini sangat jarang mengajak keluarganya berlibur atau sekedar piknik kecil di atas taman.

Seharusnya ia tahu, bahwa _family time_ lebih berharga dari setumpuk berkas di atas meja kerjanya.

Mengenyampingkan pikiran itu, Chanyeol menyusul anak dan _suami_nya yang telah berjalan beberapa meter di depannya. Mereka sedang menuju ke arah salah satu _photobooth _dengan burung yang cantik sebagai objek.

Chanyeol menarik keduanya kesana untuk berfoto bersama.

Tangan kirinya dihinggapi oleh burung cantik itu. Sementara tangan kanannya terangkat untuk merangkul Baekhyun, dengan Jiwon yang ada dalam gendongan lelaki mungil itu.

Mereka ber_pose_ biasa sebagai awalan, yaitu dengan memasang senyum lebar yang memancarkan kebagaiaan.

Kemudian keduanya saling menatap dengan senyuman penuh cinta di mata mereka.

Lalu, ada juga _pose _dimana mereka menatap ke arah hewan di lengan Chanyeol dengan penuh ketakutan yang lucu. Mata mereka melebar terkejut, juga mulut yang dibuat terbuka seolah sesuatu tengah menakuti mereka.

Sang _photographer _memekik gemas melihat hasil foto mereka yang sangat mencerminkan keluarga bahagia, pun dengan baju _couple _berwarna kuning cerah yang terlihat lucu. Ia berjanji akan menjadikan foto ketiganya sebagai _sample _yang nantinya dicetak dengan ukuran yang besar dan dipajang disana. Mendengar perkataan semangat sang _photographer_ membuat Chanyeol hanya terkekeh mengiyakan.

Sementara mereka lanjut mengunjungi hewan lain dengan celotehan Baekhyun dan Jiwon yang terus berlanjut.

**[The End of Chapter]**

Helaw!~:*


	8. Page 8 - Something Went Wrong

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**MPreg. BoysLove. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Baekhyun memang berhati layaknya malaikat. Murni dan bersih.

Dia hanyalah seorang remaja yang dipaksa harus menjadi dewasa karena umurnya. Baekhyun yang masih 23 saat itu diharuskan menjalin rumah tangga dan memiliki anak di tahun berikutnya. Juga kini ditambah dengan sang calon buah hati yang tengah tumbuh sehat dalam perutnya.

Singkatnya, Baekhyun sebenarnya hanyalah seorang _anak kecil _yang disuruh mengurus anak kecil lainnya. Polah pikirnya masih sederhana dan cenderung kurang dewasa untuk ukuran umurnya yang hampir mendekati 30.

Awalnya itu memang hanya sekedar _keharusan—_ dimana ia sendiri pada awalnya keberatan. Namun kini lelaki berperawakan mungil itu tak lagi merasa terbebani, justru merasa kegiatannya saat ini adalah suatu kewajiban yang mutlak bagi seorang _ibu _dan _suami. _

Dia berubah dewasa dalam polah pikir, tapi masih tidak sepenuhnya dapat mengubah tingkah laku. Baekhyun terbiasa hidup dalam limpahan kasih sayang kedua orang tua dan juga 2 kakaknya yang sering memperlakukannya layaknya _giant baby. _Mereka masih menganggap Baekie mereka layaknya belasan tahun silam, dimana ia sering merengek meminta _ice kream _dan permen.

Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak masalah dengan itu semua. Dia tahu mereka hanya terlalu sayang padanya. Lagipula, ia juga senang-senang saja diperlakukan seperti itu.

Dan tanpa sadar, Baekhyun membawa sifat kemanjaannya pada semua orang yang membuatnya merasa nyaman. Itu termasuk sepasang suami-istri teman ayahnya yang sering berkunjung, juga anaknya yang merupakan seorang wanita dewasa seumuran kakak keduanya. Baekhyun kerap memanggilnya Yoora-_noona. _

Baekhyun sangat nyaman dengan _noona _satu itu. Dia cantik, baik dan memperlakukannya layaknya adik sendiri. Dia juga pernah bercerita mengenai adiknya yang asli. Katanya Baekhyun itu imut sekali, makanya ia suka memanjakannya, tidak seperti adik aslinya yang katanya sangat galak dan bertibuh tinggi besar.

Baekhyun hanya mengangguk saja, mendengar kata _galak_ membuatnya urung untuk bertanya lebih jauh. Baekhyun masihlah anak-anak yang sangat takut dengan yang namanya orang galak.

Lalu ketakutan itu pun terealisasi ketika pria yang dibicarakan datang ke rumahnya.

Benar seperti apa yang dikatakan Yoora-_noona._ Pria itu sangat tinggi, alisnya menukik tajam menyoroti apa pun yang ada di rumahnya, bibirnya yang tebal juga terlihat menggumamkan sesuatu seperti gerutuan. Baekhyun memandang itu semua dari celah pintu kamarnya dengan takut-takut.

Kemudian Yoora-_noona _menjemputnya keluar dan berkata bahwa adiknya berhasil ia paksa untuk datang kemari. Baekhyun tak mendengarkan semua ocehan wanita itu dengan rinci karena matanya terpaku pada sosok tinggi di depan sana yang tengah memandanginya dengan mata melotot.

"Hentikan pelototanmu itu, Park! Matamu sudah seperti akan keluar saja."

Suara itu membuat si tinggi mengeluarkan deheman canggung.

Baekhyun bergerak dalam tundukan, sementara wanita itu berlalu pergi setelah berkata padanya untuk berkenalan dengan adiknya.

"Hai—" Suara dalam dan _husky _itu membuat bahu Baekhyun terlonjak pada tempatnya. Dia mendengar kekehan pelan dari seseorang di hadapannya, sehingga kepalanya ia angkat dengan takut-takut.

"Apa kau yang namanya Baekhyun?" Suara berat itu lagi mengalun rendah, sedag pemilik suara bergerak mendekat hingga kini mereka hanya berjarak beberapa _centimeter _saja.

"Y-ya…" Cicitnya pelan sekali. Langkahnya ia bawa mundur ketika sadar pria di depannya terlalu dekat dengannya.

Ia berubah ketakutan.

Apa pria itu akan menggigitnya? Apa ia akan dicakar? Apa tubuhnya akan—

**GREP**

"Jangan mundur lagi, Baekhyunie. Di belakangmu ada kursi." Beritahunya dengan tangan menggenggam lembut lengan yang lebih mungil.

Baekhyun mendongak ketakutan, pun dengan suaranya yang mengalun dalam getaran serupa. "L-lepaskan."

Kekehan itu mengalun lagi dengan lebih berani, membuat kepalanya mengongak sempurna pada sosok tinggi di hadapannya.

"Benar apa yang dikatakan _noona, _kau begitu menggemaskan!" Tangan yang besar dan kuat menangkup pipi tembam Baekhyun dengan kuat. Membuat kulit sensitif itu memerah, terlebih ketika jarinya ikut mencubiti pipinya dengan gemas.

"Aduh, bagaimana ini. Aku jadi ingin memakanmu!"

Seruan itu menghantarkan Baekhyun pada pelototan mata. Matanya telah memerah sedari tadi dengan lapisan kaca terlihat menyelimuti.

"J-ja-jangan makan Baekie…" Lirihannya pelan terdengar.

"Oh, ya ampun! Kau sungguh menggemaskan!" Pekikan dengan suara berat itu diikuti dengan tarikan yang Baekhyun rasakan hingga kemudian yang terjadi adalah tubuhnya yang sudah ada dalam pelukan tubuh tinggi itu.

"Jadi, Baekhyun. Perkenalkan, namaku Park Chanyeol. Calon suamimu."

Bisik pria Park itu pada telinga kiri si kecil yang tengah merengek meminta dilepaskan.

Baekhyun mendongakkan kepalanya dengan mata _puppy_nya yang mengerjap pelan tanda kebingungan. "Suami?"

"Ung!" Sahutan dipersuarakannya dengan semangat.

Kemudian beberapa tahun setelahnya, Baekhyun akhirnya paham apa maksud kata suami itu.

Kedua orang tuanya berkata bahwa sekarang Chanyeol adalah seseorang yang akan menjaganya— menggantikan peran mereka.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun sudah paham jauh sebelum hari pernikahan mereka tiba. Baekhyun sudah dalam umur 20tahunannya, dimana di sekelilingnya banyak yang bercerita tentang pernikahan. Dia terkadang juga ikut menimbrung perkataan mereka dan menceritakan mengenai calon suaminya.

"Aku juga sudah punya calon suami…" Cicitnya malu-malu membuat seluruh atensi mengarah padanya.

"Benarkah, benarkah?"

"Siapa namanya?"

"Wah, Baekhyunie kita sudah besar!"

"Kau hebat sekali, Baekie~"

Suara antusias teman-temannya membuatnya memerah malu dengan kekehan pelan menyahut.

"Namanya Chanyeolie. Dia tampan, tinggi, dan berotot! Dan yang terpenting dari itu semua adalah, dia sayang sekali padaku. Hehehe."

Dan begitulah akhirnya mereka menikah hingga menempati rumah mereka sendiri setelahnya. Ketika Chanyeol sibuk bekerja, kakak keduanya, Yoona-_noona, _sering sekali berkunjung dengan membawa bahan masakan yang banyak untuk mengisi kulkasnya. Kakaknya itu mengajarinya apa hal-hal yang harus ia lakukan sebagai seorang _suami. _Tak jarang pula, Yoora-_noona __juga_ikut berkunjung bersama kakaknya itu karena mereka telah menjadi akrab layaknya saudara kembar.

Ia diajari banyak hal oleh mereka. Memasak, membersihkan rumah, membersihkan piring, mencuci pakaian, menyiapkan air hangat untuk Chanyeol, merapikan baju dan juga menyiapkan baju untuk suaminya itu bekerja. Semua diajarkan padanya dengan penuh kesabaran.

Hingga setelah beberapa minggu, ia mampu menjalankan semuanya dengan sangat baik. Mereka selalu memuji masakannya yang enak dan semua hasil kerjanya yang begitu rapi. Jadi, kini Baekhyun sungguh tidak merasa lelah mengerjakan semua pekerjaan rumah itu.

Ia justru bersyukur dengan semuanya yang ia dapat dari Chanyeol. Mungkin jika pria itu tidak menikahinya, ia akan bekerja dengan keras di usianya dan jika dibandingkan, hal itu tentu jauh lebih berat juga melelahkan daripada melakukan kegiatan rumah tangga seperti ini.

Baekhyun juga berubah dewasa dan tak lagi bermanja-manja pada suaminya. Semua karna kehadiran sosok lain yang ia sadari lebih membutuhkan perhatian darinya.

Perubahannya sangat signifikan, seolah ia tak pernah menjadi Baekhyun yang manja dengan limpahan kasih sayang sebelumnya.

Kehamilan dilewatinya dengan sabar. Tubuh letih dan lelah tak menghentikannya untuk tetap menjalankan kewajibannya sebagai seorang _suami _seperti biasanya_. _Ia selalu menekankan pada dirinya untuk tidak mengidam yang aneh-aneh, karena takut merepotkan sang suami yang selalu terlihat lelah ketika pulang.

Ketika bayi dalam kandungannya lahir, Baekhyun selalu siaga terbangun pada malam hari karena si kecil yang menangis meminta susu. Dia bahkan langsung memastikan tangisan bayinya mereda dan tak ikut membangunkan Chanyeol yang terlelap nyenyak. Terkadang ia juga tidak tertidur demi menjaga kesayangannya itu yang sering sekali _rewel_.

Chanyeol tak mengetahui semua kesusahan yang dialaminya.

Hingga setelah sekian tahun lamanya, Chanyeol berubah ceroboh karena berfikir hamil dan memiliki anak tidaklah sesusah itu. Mereka kecolongan di usia Jiwon yang sebenarnya masih membutuhkan kasih sayang dari mereka, dan tak seharusnya _itu_ terbagi.

Baekhyun tak ingin menyalahi Chanyeol saat melihat binar bahagia itu begitu nampak diperlihatkan. Suaminya begitu senang karena makhluk kecil yang dititipkan pada keluarga mereka, jadi kenapa ia tidak?

Hingga pada akhirnya, Baekhyun tidak memprotes apa pun selagi tangannya mengelus perutnya dengan begitu lembut. Mencoba berinteraksi dengan si kecil yang akhir-akhir ini sering sekali _nakal._

Baekhyun tidak begitu ingat berapa tepatnya usia si kecil saat ini, tapi ini sudah sebulan semenjak ia keluar dari rumah sakit tempo lalu. Jadi dapat disimpulkannya sekarang sudah sekitar bulan ke-2. Dan keadaannya semakin memburuk saja.

Dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini, pusing sering menderanya dalam jumlah berlebih, menjadikan tubuhnya menjadi lemas bukan main. Dia berubah tak bisa melakukan apa pun selain berbaring dan memejamkan mata, meski tidak benar-benar tertidur.

Jiwon berubah pengertian dan tak lagi bermanja padanya ketika menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana pucat wajahnya dengan air mata yang mengalir deras. Itu terjadi kemarin, tepatnya setelah anaknya pulang ke dalam rumah dengan supir yang mengantar dan menyusulnya di kamar.

Chanyeol telah menyewa supir untuk mengantar-jemput Jiwon sejak sebulan lalu.

Dan ngomong-ngomong soal suaminya itu, ia berubah aneh akhir-akhir ini. Baekhyun tak ingin menaruh curiga pada prianya itu, tapi memang pada kenyataannya ia merasa ada jarak antara mereka dalam beberapa minggu ke belakang.

Awalnya hanya sekedar sang suami yang selalu pulang malam. Pria itu berkata ia lembur untuk menutupi kerugian perusahaan dan memperbaikinya seperti semula. Baekhyun hanya mengangguk kala itu, karena ia sendiri pun sebenarnya tidak mempertanyakan hal itu. Si mungil tahu suaminya adalah _workaholic _dan tak heran ia mampu bekerja seharian penuh tanpa istirahat.

Baekhyun hanya khawatir dengan kesehatan suaminya.

Setelah pulang hampir selalu pada pukul 11, Chanyeol beberapa kali didapatinya tidak pulang ke rumah meski telah ditunggunya hingga lewat pukul 1 pagi. Kemudian keesokan harinya pria itu akan pulang ketika petang menjelang dan berwajah lelah, membuatnya urung untuk bertanya. Baekhyun hanya tidak mau ia terkesan curiga, padahal ia tahu suaminya bekerja juga demi dirinya.

Seperti saat ini. Baekhyun tengah berbaring ketika angka 4 pada jam dinding ditunjuk oleh jarum pendek.

Badannya lemas bukan main dan kepalanya pusing dengan rasa berat yang mendera. Baekhyun berasumsi ini karena jadwal tidur dan makannya yang semakin tak teratur beberapa hari terakhir.

Dia menutup matanya dengan lengan kanan dan isakan pelan keluar dari bibirnya yang pucat.

Baekhyun merasa seluruh tubuhnya sakit tapi bahkan ia tidak memiliki siapa pun untuk mengeluh atau sekedar memeluknya. Dia tak ingin siapa pun saat ini kecuali Chanyeol. Dia membutuhkan suaminya itu.

Jadi, ketika pintu terbuka dengan bunyi yang terdengar jelas, Baekhyun justru mengeraskan tangisannya dan tidak menoleh barang sesenti. Juga saat kasurnya terasa bergoyang karena seseorang yang mendudukinya, ia mengacuhkannya.

"Hei, kenapa menangis, hm?" Suara dalam dan lembut itu menyentak dirinya dalam buncahan rasa bahagia.

Lengannya ia turunkan dan mata basahnya menangkap Chanyeol yang juga tengah menatapnya khawatir. "C-Chanyeol!" Tangisnya semakin kencang dengan rintihan kecil mengalun.

"Sstt, berhenti menangis, Baekhyun…" Chanyeol mengusap dahinya lembut sementara tangannya yang lain bergerak mengusap air matanya yang masih saja mengalir.

"Chanyeolie—hiks, aku merindukanmu, huhuhu—" Baekhyun menghambur ke pelukan pria tinggi itu dengan cepat dan lanjut sesenggukan disana.

"Ssh—Aku disini, sayang, jadi hentikan tangisanmu, hm?"

"T-tidak mau! Aku rindu Chanyeolie, _baby _juga, hiks,"

Chanyeol terkesiap mendengarnya. Rasa sesal menyusup dalam dirinya ketika mengingat si kecil di dalam sana.

"Chanyeolie, kenapa bau badanmu—"

"Oh, Baekhyun, aku harus mandi sekarang!" Chanyeol berubah panik dan melepas pelukan itu dengan terburu-buru. "Aku memiliki janji dengan _client_!"

Tungkainya ia paksa bergerak cepat mencapai kamar mandi dan menutup pintu dalam bantingan.

Baekhyun tergugu dengan mata mengerjap lemah. Lagi-lagi ia merasakan keanehan Chanyeol. Terlebih dengan bau pria itu yang juga _berbeda. _Pria itu bahkan baru saja pulang setelah semalam tidak pulang, tapi ia akan pergi lagi, huh?

Matanya kian terasa panas hingga ia lanjut menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya yang lemas ia paksa berdiri tegak, lalu mulai melangkahkan kakinya dengan terseok ke arah kamar Jiwon.

Anaknya itu menyambut kedatangannya dengan bahagia. Ia dipeluk dengan begitu erat hingga tangisnya mendadak kian mengeras di atas bahu anak itu.

Baekhyun merasa jahat karena telah menelantarkan si kecil di dalam perutnya dengan tidak menjaga kondisi tubuhnya. Dan kini ia menyadari bahwa dia juga telah berlaku jahat pada si sulung yang tidak diurusnya sejak beberapa hari lalu.

"J-jiwon-_ah, _m-maaf-kan Papa—hiks, m-ma-maaf, sayang, huhuhu, maaf—"

"Papa menangis?!" Suara anak itu bergetar dalam tanya. Sedetik kemudian Baekhyun dapat mendengar suara tangisan mereka bersahutan.

"Jangan menangis, Pa, hiks. Jiwon tidak marah p-pada Papa!"

Kemudian Baekhyun mengangkat tubuh anaknya dengan tak bertenaga hingga hampir terjatuh karena tubuhnya yang lemas. Jiwon memekik dan beruntunglah mereka tidak terjatuh karena refleksnya yang masih berfungsi baik.

Tangis Baekhyun kian mengeras karena perasaannya yang kacau. Mereka berpelukan di atas kasur dengan isakan lelaki mungil itu yang lebih dominan. Hingga setelah lelah menangis, tak lama keduanya tertidur dengan masih berpelukan di atas kasur.

Tanpa mereka sadari, Chanyeol menyaksikan tangisan keduanya dari depan pintu.

Dia baru saja akan masuk, namun, deringan pada ponselnya menghentikan niatnya.

"Halo?"

'_Oppa, kenapa lama sekali, sih?!'_ Suara kesal terdengar dari ujung sana membuatnya menghela nafas pelan.

"Sabar, sayang, aku akan tiba dalam 10 menit, oke?"

'_Baiklah! Kutunggu di meja nomor 201, ya. Aku sudah membuat reservasi.'_

"Hm, tunggu aku."

'_Sampai nanti, oppa!'_

"Ya, sayang."

Chanyeol menutup sambungan telepon dengan cepat sementara langkahnya ia tarik tergesa menuju mobilnya untuk segera pergi.

Dia hanya luput menyadari bahwa dari celah pintu kamar yang terbuka, Baekhyun menatapnya dengan sendu ketika ucapan _sayang _ia lantunkan dengan lembut kepada orang lain.

**[***]**

Baekhyun berubah tak bisa tidur lagi pada malam harinya. Pada pukul 1 dimana hari telah berganti, ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke kamarnya. Dia terduduk di atas ranjang dengan pandangan kosong menyorot tanpa fokus.

Tangannya bergerak menuju nakas dan membuka salah satu laci yang ada disana. Ia mengeluarkan obat tidur yang sering dikonsumsinya akhir-akhir ini. Dibukanya tutup tabung obat, kemudian ia menelan dua pil sekaligus dengan bantuan air putih.

Tak lama setelahnya ia tertidur dengan lelehan air mata yang mengalir dalam diam.

Lalu keesokan harinya, ia terbangun dengan hati yang kosong dalam suasana kamar yang dingin. Tangannya meraba pelan ponsel miliknya, dan mendapati tulisan 11:02 pada _locksreen._

Obat tidur membuatnya terbangun sangat terlambat, hingga pikirannya pun luput mengkhawatirkan Jiwon yang harus diurusnya karena harus bersekolah. Ia berubah acuh tanpa tahu bahwa sebenarnya pagi tadi telah dibangunkan oleh si kecil yang juga terlambat bangun.

Dalam beberapa menit, matanya hanya mengerjap pelan dalam posisinya yang masih berbaring.

Kemudian, ia memaksakan tungkainya yang bergetar untuk bangun demi membersihkan tubuhnya.

Baekhyun mandi dengan menyempatkan diri untuk berendam dalam _bath up _dan menjernihkan pikirannya. Setelah berendam 1jam lamanya hingga hampir tertidur, dia merasakan tubuhnya menggigil hingga membuatnya berhenti pada kegiatannya itu.

Dengan keadaan telanjang, ia menghampiri cermin _full body _dan memperhatikan tubuhnya dengan seksama.

"Apa aku terlihat jelek sekarang?"

Kalimat tanyanya itu menghantarkan ia pada kekehan kering. "Tentu saja. Kau gendut dan tidak menarik lagi!"

Ia mendengus kesal saat mendapati matanya memanas lagi. Dan tanpa bisa ditahan, ia terisak pelan setelahnya. Tubuhnya ia bawa keluar setelah berpakaian utuh dan mendapati kamar dalam keadaan yang sunyi dan dingin karena hanya ada ia seorang.

Perasaannya sangat kacau dan keadaan hamilnya sungguh memperparah kodisinya saat ini. Mentalnya memburuk, sementara ia memiliki si kecil yang harus dijaganya. Dan itu tak hanya satu, tapi dua.

Baekhyun merasa bersalah pada keduanya, tapi kesesakan dalam hatinya benar-benar tidak bisa ia abaikan.

Dia bukannya tidak sadar dengan apa yang tengah terjadi pada keluarga kecilnya. Hanya saja ia tak ingin menyalahkan Chanyeol atas apa yang pria itu lakukan di belakangnya.

Semua adalah salahnya yang tak mampu membuat pria itu mempertahankan cintanya pada dirinya. Semua adalah salahnya yang mengacuhkan Jiwon disaat anak itu begitu membutuhkannya. Dan semua juga salahnya ketika ia justru ikut mengabaikan si jabang bayi yang bahkan masih terlalu rapuh di dalam sana.

Dan lagi-lagi hanya tangisan yang bisa dilakukannya.

**[***]**

Setelah melewati hari dalam kesendirian, keesokan harinya, Baekhyun terbangun dengan sentakan cepat hingga tubuhnya langsung terduduk. Matanya membulat lebar dan nafasnya memburu. Dia seolah dibangunkan paksa karena alam bawah sadarnya yang tidak dalam keadaan tenang.

Suaminya itu masih tidak menampakkan dirinya. Panggilan atau sekedar pesan pun sama sekali tak didapati Baekhyun pada ponselnya.

Alih-alih merasa marah karena tahu apa yang dilakukan pria itu, Baekhyun justru lebih merasa khawatir pada Chanyeol.

_Bagaimana jika pria itu sakit karena kelelahan bekerja?_

_Bagaimana jika dia tidak pulang karena masalah perusahaan belum juga usai?_

_Apa pria itu __bahkan __makan dengan teratur?_

_Dan apakah Chanyeol tidak pulang karena malas bertemu dengannya?_

_Bagaimana jika pria itu berniat…. meninggalkannya?_

'_**Semua adalah salahmu!'**_

Suara dalam pikirannya yang terakhir membuat perasaannya semakin kalut. Bagaimana jika suaminya itu memang akan meninggalkannya dan tidak akan pernah pulang?!

Lalu bagaimana dengan Jiwon? Dengan anak yang dikandungnya?!

Pikiran itu terus saja mengacaukan dirinya hingga sebuah keputusan menghampiri dirinya dengan cepat.

"Ya, aku harus mencarinya di kantor!" Dia harus menemukan pria itu dan mengajaknya pulang karena ia begitu merindukannya, hingga rasanya mati lebih baik.

Baekhyun seperti kesetanan setelah bangun dengan mata merah dan bergerak acak di dalam kamar. Rasa khawatir yang dimilikinya membuatnya berubah tak sabar, sehingga ia memakai jaket untuk menutupi piyamanya dengan secepat kilat. Bahkan ia tidak terpikirkan untuk mandi terlebih dahulu.

Kemudian setelah menimang sesaat, Baekhyun memutuskan untuk menyetir mobil sendiri karena ia tidak punya waktu untuk menelepon _taxi _dan menunggu taxi itu untuk mencapai rumah. Apalagi jika harus berjalan kaki ke arah jalan raya terlebih dahulu.

Dia tidak punya waktu untuk itu, bahkan hanya untuk sekedar mengingat bahwa sebenarnya dia sudah lama tidak menyetir.

Baekhyun menyambar kunci mobil yang dia temukan di laci setelah mengobrak-ngabriknya. Dicapainya garasi mobil yang sudah lama tak ia kunjungi dengan gerakan tergesa hingga hampir membuatnya tersandung beberapa kali.

Dia keluar dari kompleks perumahannya dengan menaikkan laju mobilnya. Membuat beberapa tetangga yang sedang menyiram tanaman terlonjak kaget ketika dilewatinya.

Baekhyun mencapai jalan raya sementara pikirannya semakin kacau hingga membuatnya pusing.

Tentu saja. Ia bahkan baru terbangun setelah tidur hanya dalam beberapa jam. Dan kini harus mengendarai mobil dengan keadaan tubuh yang lemas karena belum memasukkan apa pun sejak kemarin.

Tangannya berubah seperti _jelly _ketika ia memaksakan diri memegang setir kemudi. Dapat dirasakannya mobilnya berjalan dengan tidak stabil. Baekhyun baru ingat jika mobil ini terakhir digunakan sudah lama sekali. Bahkan kakinya tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menginjak rem ketika lagi-lagi hampir menabrak sesuatu di depannya.

Beruntung ia masih dapat menggerakkan tangannya yang sudah lemas dengan pelan.

Kepalanya berubah berdenyut ketika mendapati lalu lalang mobil yang melintas dengan cepat di depan matanya. Perutnya berubah mual tiba-tiba. Matanya yang berkunang juga sama sekali tidak membantu, sementara tangannya sudah tak memiliki tenaga untuk menurunkan kecepatan mobilnya. Dia memaksakan diri berkendara dengan menggunakan jalur kanan—dimana ia bisa menghentikan laju mobilnya nanti jika memang sudah tidak sanggup.

Tapi keputusannya tidak memperbaiki keadaan, ketika tangannya justru membelokkan setir terlalu dalam. Dapat dirasakannya tubuhnya terbanting kuat ke arah kanan dimana mobilnya telah menabrak pembatas jalan tanpa bisa dicegahnya. Kakinya ia paksa menekan rem dengan sisa tenaganya. Dan gerakan mendadak itu membuat badan mobilnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

**BRAK**

Tangan kirinya ia gunakan untuk melingkari perutnya demi melindungi segumpal darah di dalam sana.

Dapat dirasakannya mobil berputar 45 derajat sebelum suara tabrakan dari mobil lain adalah hal terakhir yang memasuki inderanya.

**BRUK DUAGH BRAAKK **

Mobil lain telah menghantam badan mobilnya dari arah belakang, membuat tubuhnya mendapatkan luka lebih banyak hingga kesadarannya yang hampir hilang justru tertahan pada kondisi itu.

"Akh!" Baekhyun mengerang merasakan perihnya luka pada tubuhnya.

Dan setelahnya, ia sudah tidak merasakan apa pun lagi pada tubuhnya yang berlumuran darah. Tapi Baekhyun masih sempat menggerakkan kedua tangannya untuk lagi-lagi memeluk perutnya. Hingga kemudian tubuhnya ambruk ke samping kiri dan menghantam pintu mobil dengan kaca yang pecah.

**[The End of Chapter]**

_..._

_Feeling so bad for uri Baekhyunie :(_

Maaf, ya, huhuhu. Aku lagi stress dan depresi nih gais, jadi hibur aku dengan review kelean dongzzz.

Hiks.


	9. Page 9 - Sincerely Apologize

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**MPreg. BoysLove. YAOI. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

**DEG DEG DEG**

"Tidak—Hhhh,hah… Hah, haah!"

Baekhyun tersentak dalam tidurnya. Matanya terbuka lebar sedang mulutnya dalam kondisi serupa, meraup oksigen dengan begitu rakus. Diangkatnya tangan kanannya untuk menekan dadanya yang berdenyut ngilu karena detakannya yang menggila.

Dia menatap waspada pada seluruh ruangan dan yang didapatinya adalah tubuhnya yang terduduk di atas ranjang kamarnya. Nafasnya yang mulai teratur ia hembuskan dengan lega.

Syukurlah, semua hanya mimpi.

Baekhyun bergidik ngeri mengingat mimpi buruk yang baru saja dialaminya. Mengingat tubuhnya yang berdarah dimana-mana, lalu mobilnya yang menabrak—

"Baekhyun-_oppa?!_"

Suara seorang perempuan menyerukan namanya dengan lantang, membuatnya menoleh cepat pada sumber suara.

"Kau sudah bangun? Syukurlah..." Nyatanya helaan nafas lega tak hanya miliknya saja, pun dengan yang gadis di depannya ini keluarkan dengan serupa.

"Y-Yeri? Kenapa kau bisa a-da di-sini?" Suaranya yang serak bertanya dalam patahan kata.

"Ceritanya panjaaang sekali! Bagaimana kondisi _oppa? _Apa sudah membaik? Atau masih merasa pusing? Mual? Adakah yang terasa sakit? Mungkinkah—"

Suara panik itu ia cegah dengan kalimat bingungnya. "Hei, memangnya aku kenapa?"

Yeri menghela nafasnya lagi dengan pelan demi meredakan kekhawatirannya. "Aku tidak tahu apakah _oppa _pingsan atau bagaimana, intinya kemarin ketika aku datang, wajah _oppa _sangat pucat dengan tubuh panas! Aku khawatir sekali sampai lupa menelepon Chanyeol-_oppa, _jadi aku menghubungi dokter sebagai gantinya."

"C-chanyeol?" Matanya mengerjap dengan lengkungan sendu ketika mengingat pria itu. Baekhyun ingat sekali bahwa ketika ia mendengar Chanyeol memanggil seseorang dengan sebutan _sayang, _ia yakin itu nyata dan bukan bagian dari mimpi buruknya. Pun dengan tingkah aneh pria itu akhir-akhir ini.

"Hm, hm. Dia baru saja ku hubungi tadi pagi dan berkata akan pulang sore nanti." Yeri beralih mengambil bubur dan menyodorkannya pada Baekhyun yang tengah menunduk sedih.

"Makanlah dulu, _oppa. _Setelah itu minumlah obat dari dokter. Beliau berkata kau tidak memasukkan apa pun sejak kemarin sehingga imunmu menjadi rendah. Apa kau lupa jika di dalam sini ada kehidupan lain yang harus kau jaga? Bagaimana bisa kau mengabaikan kesehatanmu?" Yeri memprotes dengan nada serius, berharap yang ia nasehati akan tahu letak kesalahannya yang bisa berakibat fatal bagi _mereka._

"Maaf, aku sedang kacau, Yeri-_ya._" Tundukannya semakin dalam dengan buncahan rasa penyesalan pada si kecil yang luput ia pikirkan.

Yeri menghela nafas lalu dengan lembut menyuapi Baekhyun, karena tahu lelaki hamil itu tak memiliki tenaga.

"Minta maaflah pada _baby, oppa. _Lagipula semua bukan salahmu, tapi kesalahanku. Maafkan aku."

Yang diajak bicara mengerutkan kening dengan bingung. "Bagaimana bisa ini salahmu ketika kau bahkan tidak terlibat sama sekali, huh?" Baekhyun bertanya menanggapi setelah menelan suapan yang diberikan gadis di sampingnya.

"Habiskan ini dulu, setelah itu aku akan menjelaskan semuanya."

Ucapan itu membuat kening Baekhyun kian mengernyit dalam karena semakin bingung. Namun, pada akhirnya, ia hanya mengangguk patuh dan terus menerima suapan demi suapan yang disodorkan kepadanya.

Kemudian ia meminum obat dengan sedikit paksaan, hingga membuatnya mengernyit dalam. "Pahit sekali—huweek!"

Yeri tertawa melihatnya. "Aku tidak percaya _oppa _ku yang imut ini sudah akan memiliki 2 anak, hihihi."

"Hei, kau meremehkanku ya! Cobalah lebih keras dengan suamimu itu supaya kau bisa segera menyusulku!"

"Ck, si sibuk itu! Aku malas membahasnya!" Yeri menggerutu mengingat hubungannya dengan sang suami yang sedikit merenggang karena kesibukannya dalam menjadi pemimpin perusahaan.

"Hei, apa kalian sedang bertengkar?" Baekhyun bertanya penasaran.

"Hng! Dia sibuk sekali sampai-sampai aku harus meminjam Chanyeol-_oppa _darimu! Maafkan aku, ya, _oppa_~" Suaranya ia buat mendayu dengan lengkingan panjang, sedang tangannya ia bawa untuk memeluk tubuh Baekhyun di depannya.

"Eoh? Apa maksudmu?" Kalimat gadis itu lagi-lagi membuatnya bingung dan gagal paham hingga ia harus menuntut meminta penjelasan.

"Sebenarnya, kemarin Chanyeol-_oppa _datang padaku dengan menangis… Dia berkata padaku dengan terus terisak bahwa ia merasa bersalah padamu, _oppa._" Baekhyun tergugu mendengarnya. Motoriknya berubah kaku ketika membayangkan suaminya yang tegas itu berubah cengeng dikarenakan dirinya.

Melihat respon diam itu, membuat Yeri kembali melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Beberapa minggu yang lalu Chanyeol-_oppa _datang padaku. Ia bercerita mengenai kondisi perusahaan yang sedang kacau, jadilah aku menawarkan diri untuk membantunya. Perusahaan suamiku membantu memperbaiki keadaan perusahaannya, _oppa, _tapi yang kudapati adalah suamiku yang semakin sibuk bekerja hingga aku di abaikan!" Ia menyempatkan diri untuk cemberut karena akhir kalimatnya.

"Kemudian kami bertengkar dan aku mengadu pada Chanyeol-_oppa. _Dia jadi merasa bersalah dan setelahnya berjanji untuk menemaniku. Dia bilang ini juga bentuk rasa berterimakasihnya karena perusahaan mulai membaik. Maafkan dia, semua adalah salahku yang selalu mencari alasan agar Chanyeol-_oppa _menginap di rumah. Tapi aku berani bersumpah aku tidak menyuruhnya untuk melakukan apa pun!"

Yeri melirik takut-takut pada Baekhyun. dia tahu lelaki itu berhak marah padanya, tapi ia juga tidak sanggup jika harus dimusuhi _oppa _kesayangannya.

"Lanjutkan." Gadis itu mendengar suara lirihan yang memiliki getaran seolah sang pemilik tengah menahan sesuatu.

"Jadi kesimpulannya adalah, itulah yang dilakukan Chanyeol -_oppa _ketika dia tidak pulang. Aku juga kasian dengan keadaan dirinya yang selalu terlihat lelah, tapi aku justru berubah egois dengan terus ingin bermanja dengannya. Maafkan aku, _oppa, _aku lupa kalau kau tengah hamil dan lebih membutuhkan dirinya. Maafkan aku, aku benar-benar menyesal—

"Apa kau yang dipanggilnya _sayang _tempo hari di sambungan telepon?"

"Ya." Yeri menjawab dengan ketakutan. Lalu dianjutkannya lagi kalimatnya yang belum usai.

"—Tangisan Chanyeol-_oppa _kemarin sungguh mengejutkanku. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau dan Jiwon juga ikut tersakiti karena ulah kekanakanku. Dia terlihat sangat menyesal, namun harus menyelesaikan beberapa pekerjaan sebagai langkah terakhir penyelamatan perusahaan, sehingga dengan berat hati ia pergi ke luar kota dan menitipkanmu padaku."

Yeri masih menunduk ketika mengatakan semua kalimat penjelasan itu. Setelah beberapa saat, masih tidak ada respon apa pun sehingga ia memberanikan diri untuk melirik ke arah lawan bicaranya.

Didapatinya lelaki itu juga menunduk dalam menatap selimut. Matanya membulat terkejut saat mendapati beberapa tetes air mata terjatuh dengan deras.

"_O-oppa—Oppa _mengapa menangis?" Gadis itu berubah khawatir karena perkiraannya sungguh meleset. Ia pikir ia akan mendapat makian atau setidaknya sedikit nasihat dari Baekhyun, tapi lelaki itu justru menangis dalam diam.

Kemudian tubuhnya ia rasakan ditarik dengan cepat dan tahu-tahu, bahunya telah basah dengan cepat.

"H-hei, j-ja-jangan menangis," Suaranya ikut gemetar saat tangannya mengusap punggung rapuh itu. Air matanya ikut turun tanpa bisa ia cegah.

"Ye-yeri-_ya, _apa—apakah aku terlihat sangat ja-hat, hiks, Chanyeol, Chanyeolie—"

Tangisan Baekhyun semakin kencang hingga tak dapat menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Tidak, tidak, semua salahku, kalian, hiks—tidak bersalah, tidak, apa pun!" Getaran suaranya menyahut cepat dengan kalimat yang berantakan.

"Chanyeolie melewati semuanya sen-dirian, dia pasti—hiks, pasti sangat kesulitan, ta-tapi aku justru tidak, tidak—huhuhu menemaninya."

"Dia pasti lelah sekali, tapi aku disini justru hanya diam dan menghabiskan waktu dengan menangis, hiks, menuduhnya berselingkuh, hiks—Aku pasti, jahat sekali, iya 'kan? Huhuhu—"

"Tidak, _oppa _pantas berpikiran seperti itu. Tapi berhentilah menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, oke? Sssttt, sudah, tidak apa." Badan mereka yang berpelukan ia ayunkan pelan, berharap ketenangan segera melingkupi tubuh mungil di rengkuhannya.

**[***]**

Setelah menenangkan Baekhyun dengan kata-kata semacam, _'semua salahku, bukan oppa yang bersalah'_, Yeri akhirnya bisa beristirahat ketika lelaki itu telah tertidur bekat obat yang diminumnya tadi.

Ia mengetikkan pesan untuk Chanyeol, dan pria itu berkata akan pulang pada pukul 4. Itu berarti masih ada waktu sekitar 4 jam untuknya menjaga Baekhyun.

Ngomong-ngomong, lelaki itu lebih tua darinya sekitar 2 tahun. Tapi Yeri merasa, mereka adalah seorang teman dimana polah pikir mereka sangatlah serupa. Terkadang gadis itu merasa bahwa ia justru menjadi seorang kakak karena _oppa_nya yang lucu itu sangatlah polos dan kelembutan hatinya membuatnya mudah menangis.

Hal yang sama juga diutarakan oleh Chanyeol. Pria itu dulunya merupakan _incarannya_ yang letak rumahnya hanya beberapa meter dari miliknya. Beberapa tahun menjadi _stalker, _ia menurunkan rasa malunya dengan menembak pria itu di depan rumahnya.

Saat itu Chanyeol menolaknya dengan lembut, dan berkata, "Yeri-_ya, _kau masih kecil dan begitu menggemaskan. Jadi alangkah lebih baik kalau kau menjadi adikku saja. Oh, iya, aku juga sudah memiliki kekasih."

Saat itu juga Yeri merasakan matanya basah dan hatinya sakit untuk pertama kali selama masa remajanya.

Tapi rasa sakit itu seketika hilang ketika Chanyeol mempertemukannya dengan seorang lelaki mungil yang kata pria itu adalah teman barunya. Yeri menatap takjub pada sosok itu, sedang tungkainya ia bawa berlari menuju lelaki yang terlihat kecil itu.

"Waah, cantik sekali _oppa_! Dan ini—" Tangannya mencubit pipi gembil yang memerah itu dengan gemas, "—kenapa sangat menggemaskan! Oppa," Yeri menoleh pada Chanyeol di belakangnya, "—Apa aku boleh membawanya pulang?!" Nadanya memekik naik di akhir kalimat.

Matanya terus menatap penuh binar pada sosok yang tengah menunduk malu di depannya. Meski begitu, ia masih dapat melihat betapa cantik parasnya dengan pipi tembam dan tingkah malu-malu yang lucu.

"Kau harus memanggilnya _oppa _mulai sekarang dan boleh bermanin dengannya_. _Tapi kau dilarang keras menculiknya dariku!"

"Ah, _waeee~~"_

Mengingat hal itu membuat Yeri terkikik di tempatnya. Tapi kemudian tatapannya menyendu karena rasa bersalahnya pada sosok lugu itu. Tanpa sadar ia telah menyakitinya, baik secara batin maupun fisik. Lelaki hamil itu pasti sangat tertekan dengan pikiran buruknya pada sang suami.

Ia menghela nafas pelan sebelum berpikir sesuatu.

"Ah, lebih baik aku memasakkan Baekhyun-_oppa _sesuatu yang enak!"

Suara riangnya kembali, sementara kakinya ia gerakkan untuk melakukan kegiatan yang menjadi niatannya.

**[***]**

Baekhyun terbangun 3jam kemudian hingga membuatnya terkejut karena merasa tidur terlalu lama. Ia berfikir mungkin itu lebih baik, mengingat ia telah kehilangan jam tidurnya beberapa hari belakangan.

Ia memutuskan untuk membersihkan diri agar wajahnya yang pucat terlihat lebih segar. Setelah selesai dengan mandi, Baekhyun memilih pakaian hangat untuk membalut tubuhnya. Lalu ia segera keluar kamar hanya untuk mendapati keadaan rumah yang sepi.

Baekhyun menuju ke kamar Jiwon dan mendapati anaknya tidak ada di dalam sana. Jadilah ia berjalan tergesa untuk menggapai ponselnya di kamar, demi menghubungi seseorang dan menanyakan dimana anaknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati meja makan dalam keadaan terisi. Tubuhnya ia bawa kesana dan melihat apa saja yang ada di atasnya.

Sebuah _note _langsung saja menyita atensi Baekhyun.

'_Apa tidurmu nyenyak, tuan puteri?'_

Kalimat itu dibacanya dengan mata melebar tak terima hingga menuntunnya dalam gerutuan. "Ish, menyebalkan sekali!"

'_Aku membuatkan semua ini untukmu, oppa~ Habiskan semuanya, oke? Dan jangan khawatirkan Jiwon karena si kecil kini sedang bersamaku untuk bermain kkkk~ Aku mengajaknya pergi agar kau bisa beristrirahat dan menyelesaikan masalahmu dengan Chanyeol-oppa. Oh ya, dia akan pulang jam 4 nanti jadi pastikan untuk berdandan yang cantik, arrachi ^^'_

Baekhyun terkekeh pelan membacanya. "Terimakasih, Yeri-_ya~" _Tak lupa ucapan itu ia lirihkan dalam gumaman.

Dia menatap hidangan di atas meja dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk melahapnya dengan cepat. Makanan yang dibuatkan Yeri tidak terlalu banyak sebenarnya, jadi setelah ini Baekhyun berniat untuk memasak sesuatu lagi mengingat suaminya akan segera pulang.

Sambil melahap makanannya, Baekhyun memikirkan kiranya hidangan apa yang bisa dibuatnya dalam waktu 30menit. Setelah memutuskan, ia segera bergegas menuju dapur dan melaksanakan kegiatan kilatnya. Ia berusaha membuatnya secepat yang ia bisa karena ini sudah hampir pukul 4.

Untungnya, Baekhyun dapat menyelesaikannya tepat waktu. Waktu menunjukkan tepat pada jam 4, sehingga ia jadi terfikir mungkin saja masih ada waktu selama Chanyeol dalam perjalanan mencapai rumah.

Begitulah akhirnya ia melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan membersihkan rumah yang agak berantakan. Baekhyun bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia membersihkannya.

Ia pikir kondisinya telah membaik karena telah meminum obat dan beristirahat penuh, tapi tiba-tiba saja rasa pusing itu mendera lagi. Tubuhnya berubah lemas karena ia paksakan terus bergerak kesana-kemari tanpa henti, hingga kakinya berubah menjadi _jelly _ketika ia akan mengepel lantai ruang keluarga.

Dapat dirasakannya tubuhnya oleng dan diperparah oleh kakinya yang tanpa sengaja menginjak lantai lincin.

Baekhyun telah memekik kencang, namun kemudian pinggangnya terasa disangga dengan sebuah tangan kokoh. Matanya telah melotot dan jantungnya berdegup kencang sekali, sebelum tangan itu bergerak mengangkat tubuhnya dan mendudukkannya di sofa terdekat.

Matanya yang melotot kian melebar karena terkejut bahwa Chanyeol telah di hadapannya dengan raut khawatir.

"Sayang, kau baik-baik saja?" Suara panik itu menyentak keterkejutannya dengan cepat.

"Chanyeolie?" Matanya berubah berkaca dengan cepat menatap sang suami yang tengah bersimpuh di depan tubuh terduduknya.

"Apa ada yang sakit? Hei, katakan padaku! Kenapa malah menangis?!" Chanyeol masih saja berujar panik menatap air mata yang telah mengalir deras di wajah pucat _suami_nya.

"Chanyeolie!" Baekhyun memekik sebelum menghamburkan diri menerjang Chanyeol dalam pelukan erat. Tubuh tinggi yang tidak siap itu menjadi terjatuh ke belakang sedang si kecil tak ingin peduli, lantas tetap merengkuh lehernya dengan erat.

"Hei, hei, Baekhyunie kenapa menangis, hm? Apa kakimu sakit? Katakanlah sesuatu…" Tangannya ia alihkan untuk merengkuh punggung bergetar di atasnya dan mengelusnya pelan.

"C-chanyeolie, hiks, maaf—maafkan aku! Maaf, maaf, maaf!" Baekhyun kian tersedu dalam dada suaminya dan tak bergerak meski tubuhnya telah diangkat untuk kembali terduduk di atas sofa tanpa melepaskan pelukan keduanya.

"Kenapa malah meminta maaf, sayang? Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu. Maaf karena telah mengabaikanmu belakangan ini, aku menyesal, tidak seharusnya—"

Perkataan maaf itu dipotongnya dengan tergesa, "Tidak, tidak, cukup, aku sudah tahu semuanya Chanyeol. Huhuhu—hiks, maafkan aku, maaf karena aku tidak ada di sisimu ketika kau kesusahan, kelelahan, hiks. A-aku kira, aku pikir perusahaan telah membaik, tanpa—tanpa tahu bahwa kau masih bekerja keras memperbaiki keadaan, maaf, huhu—"

Chanyeol tersenyum mendengar kalimat itu. Sungguh lucu dimana _suami_nya itu memaksakan diri untuk meminta maaf sementara isakannya masih tersisa hingga kalimatnya berantakan. Tapi Chanyeol tahu, ucapan itu begitu tulus.

"Tidak, tidak apa… Aku juga salah karena tidak memberitahumu mengenai hal itu. Pasti Yeri yang telah menceritakan semuanya padamu, ya? Ugh, anak itu nakal sekali. Tapi tidak masalah, sekarang semuanya sudah membaik. Perusahaan sudah baik-baik saja. Aku juga telah memastikan suami anak nakal itu untuk lebih memperhatikan istrinya. Jadi, sekarang, berhentilah menangis, hm?"

Chanyeol berusaha melepas lembut pelukan mereka, agar bisa menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah kesayangannya. Tapi lelaki itu menggeleng keras dengan suara sesenggukan yang menggemaskan, "Tidak mau! Jangan d-dilepas! Aku rindu Chanyeolie~ Maafkan aku, ya…"

Chanyeol terkekeh mendengarnya. Bagaimana suara sengau itu masih saja mengucap maaf padanya membuatnya gemas sekali. Jadi, ia melepas paksa pelukan mereka tetap dengan penuh kelembutan. Lalu menangkup pipi yang semakin bulat itu, juga menatap mata si kecil yang basah dan memerah.

"Hei, sayang, bukankah kita begitu lucu?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan jarinya yang tengah bekerja menyengka air mata yang tersisa.

"Hng? Lucu?" Mata sabit di depannya mengerjap pelan karena kebingungan.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Ya, lucu. Kita selalu saling meminta maaf setiap ada masalah seperti ini. Selalu saling menyalahkan diri sendiri. Padahal dalam beberapa waktu kita memiliki pemikiran untuk menyalahkan yang lainnya, tapi kita selalu menolaknya karena merasa itu tidaklah benar. Kau tau mengapa?"

Baekhyun berkedip pelan saat mendengarkan kalimat panjang Chanyeol dengan seksama, kemudian menggeleng ketika mendapat pertanyaan terakhir.

"Karena kita saling mencintai!" Seru Chanyeol dengan begitu riang.

Setelahnya mereka justru _cuddling _di atas sofa tanpa memikirkan makanan yang telah mendingin karena diabaikan oleh pemiliknya.

Dari hal ini, Baekhyun juga diam-diam menyetujui ucapan sang suami.

Sebuah pernikahan pastilah tidak selalu baik-baik saja. Sekali pun itu terjadi seperti keadaan mereka—dimana satu sama lain tidak pernah melimpahkan kesalahan ke lain pihak.

Kepercayaan itu mengalahkan kecurigaan yang timbul. Tapi terkadang kepercayaan itu seolah mengejeknya dengan kalimat,

'_Apa yang kau percayai itu benar-benar merupakan fakta?'_

Dengan keadaan yang terus memojokkannya, disitulah kesetiaan diuji.

Apakah kau akan mempercayai apa yang kau percayai, atau memihak pada fakta yang terlihat _seolah _nyata?

Semua adalah pilihan. Biarkan hati yang memilih dengan bantuan pikiran di sampingnya. Jangan biarkan emosi sesaat membutakan pilihanmu sehingga sesuatu yang hanya _seolah _itu terlihat menjadi nyata.

Kepercayaan adalah kunci. Dan kesetiaan menyertai. Juga jangan lupakan andil cinta di dalamnya.

Mencari kesalahan pada dirimu sendiri adalah yang utama. Baru kemudian kau akan memiliki hak untuk mencarinya dari yang lain.

**[The End of Chapter]**

Apa ini WKWKWKWK

Sok bijak banget najiszz.

Adakah yang ngerasa mual ato mau muntah baca ini? Kalo ada, segera beli kantong kresek dan jangan lupa beli _test pack_ sekalian, sapa tau percobaannya berhasil hEheHE


	10. Page 10 - The Last Page

**Broken-Winged Angel**

**A Chanbaek Fanfiction**

**BoysLove. YAOI. MPreg. Shounen-ai.**

Rate : M

Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun x Park Chanyeol

The Other Casts : OC. Go find yourself!

— — —

Hari ini merupakan hari dimana Jiwon lahir 6 tahun yang lalu. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol merencanakan kejutan untuk anak itu ketika nanti ia pulang dari sekolahnya. Mereka sengaja tidak membuat _birthday party _karena merasa akan lebih menyenangkan jika mereka bertiga saja yang merayakan bersama, di samping Chanyeol yang tak ingin _suami_nya menjadi kelelahan. Lelaki hamil itu pasti akan tetap bersikeras membantu persiapannya meskipun ia menyewa orang untuk mengurusnya.

Jadilah ia membuat keputusan untuk merayakan secara sederhana saja.

Chanyeol baru saja berkata akan membeli kue dan peralatan kecil lainnya, tapi ucapan si mungil di depannya membuatnya urung pergi. "Tidak perlu, Chanyeolie. Aku sudah belajar membuat kue kemarin, hehehe." Yang berucap memamerkan gigi sejenak. "Oh iya! Aku juga sudah membeli semua peralatannya!"

Tuh, kan, benar apa katanya. Lelaki itu memang tidak bisa diam meski sudah diperingatkannya untuk beristrahat di kamar saja. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa memarahinya jika pemilik bibir tipis itu mengatakannya dengan mata berbinar bahagia dan juga tangan terkepal di udara? Coba beritahu apa yang bisa dilakukannya selain ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Terimakasih, sayangku~" Juga menghadiahi cubitan kecil di pipi yang tambah bulat itu.

"Sama-sama~" Dan mendapat bonus senyuman bulan sabit yang terlampau manis dari pemiliknya.

Rasanya Chanyeol bisa terkena _diabetes _di usianya yang masih muda.

"Ayo kita buat kuenya!" Dia berseru keras sekali dengan ikut mengangkat kepalan tangannya ke udara.

Yang kemudian disambut seruan lainnya yang tak kalah keras. "_Kajja, kajja_!"

Nyatanya semangat keduanya yang menggebu itu tak membuat pekerjaan mereka cepat selesai.

30 menit berkutat di dapur, tempat yang awalnya rapi itu kini justru berubah menjadi layaknya gudang penyimpanan tepung. Benda putih halus itu berserakan di mana-mana, tak ketinggalan cangkang telur yang juga berada tidak pada tempat seharusnya.

Tawa mereka terdengar bersautan sejak tadi.

"HAHAHA—Chanyeolie seperti badut! Putih semua~" Baekhyun menambahkan taburan tepung di wajah yang sudah putih itu, membuat si pemilik ikut tertawa oleh kejahilan si mungil.

"Hei, jangan ditambah lagi, nanti wajahku bisa seputih Sehun!" Chanyeol memprotes dengan nada main-main.

"Ck, benar sekali. Tapi itu lebih baik daripada hitam seperti Jongin, ahahaha~"

"Apa kau baru saja menghina Jongin?" Matanya memicing curiga.

"Eh, tidak, kok! Bukan seperti itu maksudku~ Tapi memang benar kulit dia hitam sekali, hehehe." Balas si mungil dengan nada cengengesan.

"Sekarang pilih satu. Kulaporkan ejekanmu padanya, atau kau yang mau mengatakannya sendiri?"

"Ung, pilihan yang sulit. Tapi aku pilih nomor dua saja. Jangan laporkan pada Jongin ya, Yeolie~ Hng, hng?" Baekhyun menangkup kedua tangannya di bawah dagu dan menggoyangkan bahunya manja dengan mata sabitnya melengkung indah.

Chanyeol dibuat kelabakan di tempatnya. "H-hei, jangan bertingkah seperti itu!"

"Eung, kenapa?" Mata sabit itu mengerjap berulang kali.

"Aku jadi ingin memakanmu, Baekie~"

"Yak! Yak! Hentikan, Yeolie!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang sekali ketika Chanyeol tanpa aba-aba menggigiti pipinya yang dipenuhi tepung. Terkadang lidah itu menjulur keluar dan menjilati pipinya layaknya _ice cream_.

Setelah puas dengan kegiatannya, Chanyeol melepas gigitannya. "Nah, sudah bersih!" Kemudian menatap hasil kerjanya dengan puas.

Baekhyun cemberut dan menghentakkan kaki kesal dengan mata merah, siap untuk menangis. "Sakit…" Tangannya memberi elusan pada pipinya yang memerah.

Chanyeol tak menanggapinya karena kini matanya beralih untuk melihat rambut si kecil yang terkena tepung terigu. "Tunggu disini sebentar." Kemudian tungkainya ia bawa menjauh meninggalkan Baekhyun yang mengubah tatapannya menjadi penasaran.

Beberapa menit setelahnya, ia kembali dengan membawa dua benda di tangan kanan.

"Aku akan mengikat rambutmu agar tidak terkena tepung lagi." Chanyeol berkata lembut di depan Baekhyun yang mendongak penasaran di depannya.

"Okie~"

Lalu tangannya dengan cekatan membersihkan tepung yang masih tertinggal di sana. Kemudian ia menyisir pelan poni Baekhyun yang memanjang dan menjadikannya satu di atas kepala. Tangan kanannya melilitkan karet untuk membuat rambutnya tetap berdiri.

Baekhyun hanya diam saja mendapat perlakuan itu. Tangannya ia angkat untuk memainkan rambutnya yang telah dikuncir oleh suaminya.

Sedangkan Chanyeol mencoba memundurkan langkahnya untuk melihat hasil karya itu. Ia menatapnya tanpa berkedip.

Baekhyun yang rambutnya telah ia kuncir ke atas membuat lelaki itu terlihat seperti apel. Terlebih dengan pipi bulatnya yang masih memerah, menjadikannya semakin manis saja. Dan tingkah menggemaskan sang pemilik juga tak luput dari pandangannya.

Bagaimana pemilik wajah lucu itu memainkan kuncirnya dengan tangan lentik yang ia miliki dan tatapan polosnya yang menyorot tanpa dosa, membuat Chanyeol kehilangan akal sehatnya.

"Baek?"

"Ung?" Yang dipanggil menatap Chanyeol dengan bibir bawah yang tanpa sadar ia majukan karena terlalu penasaran.

"Bagaimana kalau aku meminta hadiahku sekarang?"

"Hng? Hadiah? Tapi yang sedang ulang tahun itu 'kan Jiwon…"

"Apa kau lupa saat dulu di rumah sakit? Kau berjanji akan memberikanku hadiah." Chanyeol mencoba mengingatkan.

Baekhyun pun menggali ingatannya dengan kening berkerut. Tak lama setelah mengingatnya, rona merah menjalari pipinya tanpa ia sadari. "A-aku belum siap, b-ba-bagaimana kalau nanti malam…" Suaranya mencicit pelan di akhir kalimat.

Chanyeol mendengus kecewa tapi tak berniat memaksa lebih jauh. "Baiklah…"

Ia mencoba mengalihkan fokusnya dengan benda yang tersisa di tangannya. Itu adalah jepit rambut warna _pink _milik Baekhyun.

Poninya yang juga panjang, ia naikkan sehingga tertata ke atas. Kemudian dipasangkannya benda itu untuk menahannya disana.

"_Jja_! Sudah rapi! Sekarang saatnya kita membuatkan kue untuk Jiwonie~"

"Ay, ay, ay!"

Dan mereka pun melanjutkan kegiatan tertunda mereka setelah sebelumnya diisi dengan bermain saja.

**[***]**

Mereka telah siap dengan segala persiapannya. Dimulai dari _property _untuk kejutan nanti, termasuk roti ulang tahun yang berhasil mereka buat dengan hiasan indah di atasnya.

_Indah untuk mereka, tapi sebenarnya tidak serapi itu jika diperhatikan. Hehehe._

Mereka berdiri menunggu di balik pintu. Ketika suara mobil terdengar berhenti di depan gerbang, barulah mereka mengambil roti yang diletakkan di meja.

Chanyeol yang memegang roti itu, sedang Baekhyun memegang terompet di kedua tangannya. Kepala mereka juga telah di pasangkan topi ulang tahun yang terdapat foto Jiwon. Itu semua hasil pekerjaan Baekhyun.

Jadi ketika pintu terbuka dan Jiwon terlihat akan menyerukan suaranya, mereka memotongnya dengan suara terompet yang dibunyikan Baekhyun.

Jiwon terlihat terkejut sekali, tapi kemudian anak itu tersenyum lebar.

"_Saengil chukka hamnida, saengil chukka hamnidaaa~ Saranghaneun Jiwonie~ Saengil chukka hamnida!_~" Mereka bernyanyi bersama dengan kompak.

Jiwon mengikutinya dengan menepukkan kedua tangan kecilnya penuh semangat.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendudukkan tubuh mereka dengan lutut sebagai tumpuan agar sejajar dengan Jiwon.

"Terimakasih Papa!" Serunya bahagia sekali, kemudian menghadiahi satu kecupan di bibir Baekhyun.

"Terimakasih juga Daddy!" Dan satu kecupan untuk Chanyeol.

"Sama-sama, sayang~" Keduanya menjawab dengan serempak.

"_Jja, _sekarang tiup lilinnya dulu." Chanyeol menyodorkan roti yang dibawanya ke hadapan si kecil. Dan Baekhyun ikut menambahkan, "Jangan lupa berdo'a dulu, Jiwonie~"

Jiwon mengangguk semangat lalu memejamkan matanya, berdo'a dengan tulus bagi kedua orang tuanya. Setelah selesai, ia segera meniupkan udara ke arah lilin yang berbentuk angka umurnya dengan kencang sekali. Chanyeol yang memegang rotinya dibuat tergelak karena kencangnya tiupan si kecil.

"Wah, rasanya Daddyakan terbang karena tiupanmu, Ji." Godanya setelah api di atas lilin mati dalam sekejap.

"Hihihi. Itu karena Jiwonie semangat sekali, Dad!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

"Ini, sayang~" Baekhyun menyodorkan kotak besar yang ia letakkan di belakangnya. "Hadiah untukmu~" Jelasnya setelah mendapat tatapan bingung.

"Uwaah, besar sekali!" Jiwon berseru riang dengan kaki kecilnya yang berlari menuju hadiahnya.

Anak itu dengan tergesa membuka hadiahnya. Baekhyun membantunya ketika ia melihat si kecil terlihat kesusahan karena terlalu bersemangat.

"Pelan-pelan, Ji." Tegur Chanyeol dengan terkekeh pelan.

Setelah hadiah itu terbuka dan menampilkan isinya, tangan kecil Jiwon meraih benda besar itu dengan terburu-buru. Diangkatnya hadiah itu agar terlepas dari kotak pembungkusnya. Alih-alih membuka plastik yang melingkupi hadiah di hadapannya, Jiwon malah beralih mengais-ngais sesuatu dari dalam kotak yang telah kosong.

Tindakannya membuat kernyitan tercetak di wajah kedua orang tuanya.

"Hei, apa yang kau cari, sayang?" Baekhyun kembali mendekati anaknya yang masih terlihat sibuk mencari sesuatu di dalam kotak.

"Ini dia!" Jiwon menyahut dengan mengangkat kartu kecil yang dicarinya. "Surat dari Papa dan Daddy!"

Tingkahnya itu menimbulkan senyum gemas dari Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Jiwon memang terlihat manja, tapi anak itu sangatlah lugu. Bukannya bersemangat dengan hadiah yang mereka berikan, anak itu justru lebih penasaran dari kartu ucapan yang mereka tulis.

Mereka hampir lupa bahwa si kecil Jiwon telah tumbuh cerdas dengan kemampuan membacanya.

"Apa boleh aku baca sekarang juga?" Jiwon menatap kedua orang tuanya bergantian dengan sorot penuh harap.

"Tentu saja, boleh~" Chanyeol yang menyahutnya lebih dulu.

"Yaay!" Serunya penuh kebahagiaan.

Jiwon membuka kartu itu dengan pelan dan membaca isinya dalam hati. Kartu itu terlipat menjadi dua bagian. Samping kanan adalah dari Papanya, sedang sisi yang lain milik Daddynya.

Ia memutuskan membaca dari kanan terlebih dahulu, karena isinya yang lebih sedikit.

_Selamat ulang tahun, anak manjanya Papa!~ Semua do'a terbaik semoga terkabul untukmu, sayang. Tahu, tidak? Jiwon adalah hadiah terindah yang dikirim Tuhan untuk Papa. Papa bangga sekali memiliki Jiwonie! Tumbuhlah dengan menyebarkan kebahagiaan bagi semua orang, nak. Jangan terlalu cepat menjadi besar, ya? Papa masih ingin selalu memanjakan Jiwon :(_

_Meskipun sebentar lagi adikmu lahir, Jiwon tetaplah kebanggaan Papa yang saaaangat Papa sayangi. Berjanjilah untuk menjaga adikmu kelak, oke? _

_Dari : Papa yang sayang dengan Jiwonie~^^_

Jiwon tidak tahu mengapa mendadak matanya terasa panas dan keinginannyaa untuk menangis tiba-tiba muncul. Dia tidak paham. Tapi matanya yang berkaca ia alihkan pada Papanya yang juga tengah menatapnya dengan linangan air mata yang berusaha dihapus.

Jiwon berlari memeluknya dan ikut menangis bersama dalam pelukan hangat Papanya. Ia berani bersumpah bahwa ini adalah pelukan terbaik yang ada di dunia.

"Papa—hiks, terimakasih telah menyayangi Jiwonie. Aku juga sayaaang sekali dengan, Papa! Huhuhu—Papa jangan menangis, hiks,"

Baekhyun tertawa pelan menanggapi kalimat itu. Bagaimana anak itu bisa menyuruhnya berhenti menangis sedangkan mulutnya sendiri juga tengah mengeluarkan isakan pelan?

"Papa menangis karena bahagia, sayang. Papa bangga memiliki Jiwonie, jadi berhentilah menangis juga, oke?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menghapus air mata di pipi si kecil.

"Nah, sekarang coba baca milik Daddy!" Ia berseru riang untuk mengembalikan _mood _anaknya yang menurun.

"Okee!"

Jiwon beralih menatap kartu di tangannya bagian kiri. Terdapat tulisan tangan berantakan milik Daddynya hingga membuatnya terkikik pelan.

Setelahnya, ia mencoba membaca pesan itu dalam hati.

_Selamat bertambah umur, jagoannya Daddy~ Daddy dan Papa selalu berdo'a yang terbaik untuk uri Jiwonie yang semakin dewasa… Jadi, cobalah untuk mengabulkan do'a kami, ya, sayang. Kami ingin Jiwonie menjadi anak yang berguna bagi semua orang, __juga __selalu menyebarkan energi positif __agar bisa __menjadi panutan yang baik untuk adikmu kelak. Jiwonie mau 'kan menjalankan semuanya?~_

_Tumbuhlah menjadi pria yang kuat, Ji. Suatu saat, Jiwonie akan menggantikan tugas Daddy untuk menjaga Papa. Apakah Jiwonie sering melihat Papa menangis? Kalau itu membuatmu begitu penasaran, Daddy akan memberitahumu satu rahasia._

_Itu semua adalah karena Daddy, Ji. Kau tahu kan, kalau Daddy sangat sayang pada Papa? Tapi terkadang, Daddy tidak bisa menunjukkannya dengan baik, dengan cara yang benar. Maka Papa menjadi sedih hingga menangis seperti itu._

_Oleh karenanya, Daddy punya permintaan padamu, sayang._

_Ketika Papa menangis, itulah tugasmu untuk menghentikannya__.__ Ketika Daddy tidak ada disana, kaulah yang harus memeluknya dan membuatnya tenang. _

_Dan nanti ketika adikmu lahir, Jiwonie harus berhenti bermanja pada Papa, sayang… Bukan karena Papa sudah tidak menyayangi Jiwon lagi, tapi Papa memiliki adik kecil yang harus dijaga karena ia akan sering menangis. Jiwon masih bisa bermanja pada Daddy, kok. Karena Papa pasti akan kelelahan menjaga adikmu nanti__. __Apa Jiwon mau melihat Papa sakit? __Tidak, bukan?_

_Jadi, jaga keduanya dengan baik ya, sayang__._

_Bisakah kau kabulkan itu untuk Daddy, hm?_

_Karena Daddy tahu bahwa Jiwon anak yang baik dan tidak nakal. _

_Daddy sayang dengan Jiwonie!~~_

_Dari : Daddy Yeol._

Jiwon tidak tahu kalau pesan Daddynya akan sepanjang itu. Banyak juga kata-kata yang tidak dipahaminya. Tapi meski begitu, ia mendapati dirinya memiliki keinginan untuk menangis lebih keras lagi.

Jadi ketika melihat mata Daddynya yang memerah, ia segera menerjangnya dengan pelukan erat. Tangan kecilnya melilit leher itu dengan begitu kuat.

Sedang Chanyeol beralih mengusap punggung kecil itu dengan lembut.

"Daddy, hiks, terimakasih… Aku berjanji akan menjaga Papa dan adik bayi!"

Chanyeol terkekeh sebentar, "Terimakasih juga karena telah menjadi anak pintar, sayang."

Ia melepas pelukan keduanya dan memanggil Baekhyun yang hanya menyaksikan mereka dengan air mata yang mengalir pelan.

"Kemari, Baek.."

Baekhyun bergerak memeluk Jiwon lalu keduanya pun menangis bersama dengan suara tangisan lucu. Tingak keduanya membuat Chanyeol terkekeh gemas ketika melihatnya. Ia ikut memeluk kedua makhluk cengeng itu dengan erat.

"Hei, para kesayangan Daddy kenapa menangis, hm?" Bisiknya lembut di atas kepala Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya terdiam karena sibuk dengan tangisannya.

Dan Jiwon menjawabnya dengan lantang, "Karena aku sayang Papa dan Daddy!"

"Daddy juga menyayangimu, sayang~" Balas Chanyeol mendayu.

Baekhyun pun tak ingin kalah, jadi ia menghentikan tangisan konyolnya dan ikut berseru, "Papa juga sayang pada Jiwonie!~"

"Hihihi, kalau begitu Jiwonie jauuuh lebih sayang kalian~" Dan kikikan Jiwon menjadi pelengkap kebahagian mereka siang itu.

Tak ada do'a lain yang ingin mereka panjatkan selain kebahagiaan yang mereka harapkan selalu menyertai keluarga kecil mereka. Rintangan sebesar apa pun itu, mereka berjanji akan melaluinya bersama-sama. Mereka akan melewatinya dengan hati yang dipenuhi cinta, sehingga ego bahkan tak memiliki ruang untuk sekedar menempatinya.

**[THE END OF STORY]**

— — —

— — —

— — —

— — —

— — —

— — —

— — —

_Bye bye._


	11. Eung?

_Hello, **everyone!~^^**_

Follow wattpad aku dooong ; **ttalgibaek**

Kalau mau follback, comment aja, okeh!;*


End file.
